I Don't Want to But I Have to
by BlueNYellowConverse
Summary: "The record was not the best thing that ever happened to me. It never was." He said. "Then what is?" I asked also letting some tears fall. "You guys. If it weren't you guys, I wouldn't have the things I have today. You guys are my everything. Especially you Ally." He whispered... Austin's given a world tour, but he has to leave his friends behind. And they're making him go.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: New Story y'all ready for an underused plot? Lol this isn't really underused bc it's a Austin gets to go on a tour but they told him he has to leave Team Austin behind yada yada yada yada. But yeah. It's something like that. But a but different. And I promise you. This will not be a sob story. Or a self harm story. No. It's just gonna have drama. And the romance inbetween. :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin & Ally.**

**Enjoy!**

Austin's POV

"Yeah. I'll be there in a few. Okay Bye." I hung up and put the phone back in to my pocket.

My boss, Jimmy Starr had just told me he has some big news and I was needed at his office pronto. I wondered what it would be. Merchandise? Nah. I already have enough of that. And that doesn't seem like "big news". Photo shoot? No. I just did one a few days ago. New Song? No. Ally would have come with me for that kind of stuff. You know what? I give up.

But I still thought about what the news could be as I walked into the building and to his office. As I walked in, I saw Jimmy with a grin on his face. I smiled. I guess this "big news" is gonna be really awesome.

"Hey Jimmy. What's up?" I said as I sat myself in to the chair.

"Austin, I just got a call from management and guess what?" He asked.

"What?!" I shouted as I scooted to the very edge of my seat.

"You're going on a world tour!" He said excitedly!

A world tour?! No way! I've telling Jimmy I want a world tour for months now and I finally get one!

"That's awesome! Thanks so much Jimmy!" I shook his hand hard.

"Well. I'm glad your happy." He said rubbing his hand a bit.

"Ha... Sorry." I said looking down on his hand.

"It's okay." He assured.

"So when do I leave?" I asked.

"In five months. So that gives you time to pack and us to plan out every concert." He said.

"Awesome! Oh! I gotta call Ally, Dez and Trish! They'll be so excited!" I beamed.

"Oh... About that..." He said scratching the back of his neck.

"What?" I asked.

"The rest of Team Austin can't come." He said sadly.

My mood dropped instantly. "What? Why?!" I said. No, they have to come! They have to!

"The management wouldn't allow them to come. They said they'll be too much of a distraction and it would cut costs." He said with a frown.

"Well tell the management to suck it! I want my best friends to live our dream with me!" I said.

"I tried. But they wouldn't allow it." He whispered hoarsely. "I'm so sorry Austin."

"I-It's okay. You tried. I understand." I whispered.

"You know. You don't have to go on this tour." He assured.

"But I can't do that. You guys spent so much time on this. I would seem selfish if I didn't accept." I said sadly.

"Okay. I understand. So for now, just tell them the truth. If they don't understand, come to me." He said.

"I will." I said and I walked out of the office then out of the building.

How am I gonna tell them they can't come on a world tour with me?

* * *

**Ally's POV**

I slumped over the counter and watch Trish and Dez argue over what Zalien was better. While Carrie and Jace try to stop them from ripping each other's head off. Ugh. Where's Austin? He should be back from that meeting with Jimmy by now.

As if on cue, Austin walks in with his head down. He had tears in his eyes threatening to fall.

"Austin. What happened?" I asked as I walk over to him.

"C-can we talk upstairs?" His voice cracked. I nodded and he followed me upstairs.

"So what's up?" I asked as we sat on the bench.

"Jimmy offered me a world tour." He said.

"What?! That's amazing! But what's the problem?" I asked.

"You guys can't come." He whispered.

Then my heart broke into pieces, "What? Why?" I croaked.

"The management thought you guys would distract me from doing whatever and it cut costs." He said.

"Well screw the management! Let us come!" I grumbled.

"That's what I told Jimmy. But they said they won't allow it." He said. "I might just reconsider the tour if you guys really can't come but I don't really know."

"Austin. This is a big opportunity. You can't just drop it. Just go without us." I whispered.

"No. I can't do that to you guys. This isn't just my dream. It's our dream. And I'm not living our dream by myself." He whispered.

I sighed and laid my head on his shoulder. He wrapped his arm around me and pulled me into a side hug. "I don't want to leave you guys... But I guess have to. I really want to stay here or have you guys come with me... But that damn management is in the way." He whispered.

"First. Language. And second. You can't just let it go. You have to go. With or without us. You'll be fine without us dragging you down..." I said as my voice faded slightly.

"But I don't want to go alone. I want you. And who said you guys will drag me down? No one did." He whispered.

"I want you too. But... Boy. This is hard. And it just a thought..." I mumbled.

He closed his eyes trying to relax a bit but it didn't work because he opened then and said, "I wish I could give the management a piece of my mind. Tell them to stop being stubborn and let you guys go. But I know they'll force Jimmy to drop me from the label. But even that, you guys are worth losing my record for. And please don't ever think that horrible thought ever again. You guys are worth more than that. He whispered and let a few tears falls on to his cheeks.

"You worked so hard for it. And we all know we won't let you lose the best thing that ever happened to you. And no we're not." I cracked.

"The record was not the best thing that ever happened to me. It never was." He said.

"Then what is?" I asked also letting some tears fall.

"You guys. If it weren't you guys, I wouldn't have the things I have today. You guys are my everything. Especially you Ally." He whispered.

Then he cupped my cheek and made me turn to him. His eyes were flooded with hurt, confusion and so many other emotions I couldn't understand. And he whispered, "You make my world go around."

Then he leaned in and kissed me softly on the lips. The kiss was passionate, sweet and slow. It let out all the pain. But not all of it. I tasted the salty tears on my lips as he pulled me in a bit closer. I drape my hand on the back of his neck and play with the hairs on the nape of his neck. And it was all too soon when he pulled away. Now with the room silent besides from our heavy breathing.

"I wasn't kidding when I said that." He said breathlessly.

"I know."

"So now what we going to do? I'm suppose to leave in five months." He frowned.

"I don't know Austin. I don't know." I said unsure. "But we'll figure it out together."

"I hope so." He said.

_Me too Austin. Me too._

**A/N: So what do you think? Please leave a review. I know a lot of people read my stories. And when I say a lot. I mean a lot. But it's sad how there's hundreds of people reading but only a few people bother giving feedback. So please review. If you do, virtual cookie for you! ^_^ if not. No cookie for you. **

**Laters! **

**-BNYC**


	2. I didn't accept

**A/N: Yay! Chapter 2! Thanks for liking this story guys. And for the reviews etc. Hopefully it's as popular as What Do I have To Do! :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin & Ally**

**Austin's POV**

It's been three days since Jimmy offered me a world tour and my world fell apart quite quickly. And actually later that same day, I get a text saying I have until next Friday to decided if I want to go or not. Today's Wednesday so that gives me a week and a half to make that decision. It's not enough. I mean, how you would feel if you were given something awesome but you had to lose something in the process just to get that one thing...

Yeah. It's that hard. I just wish the management could make up their damn minds. Don't they understand they are the reason I'm even famous? Have they heard 'Can't Do it Without You" Or not? Ugh. I just wish they would understand. Because it's clear they don't give two shits about Team Austin & Ally. Just Austin. The word ' Team' and the name 'Ally' went one ear and out the other.

So instead of dealing with the management, I'm here. In the practice room, playing slow songs on the piano. Yeah... That's how I'm taking things... Pathetic right?

Then the door opens to find Ally there.

"Hey." She speaks.

"Hey." I then look away and back to the shiny black and white keys of the piano.

"Are you okay?" She asks softly.

"Not really." I grumbled.

"Sorry I asked." She said as she sat down next to me.

"It's okay." I said.

Then we sat in very awkward and very uncomfortable silence. Neither of us had moved or said a word. We didn't touch the piano keys. It was just there.

Then, Ally spoke up, "Have you thought about the tour?"

"Yeah. It's been going through my brain the past three days. And I still don't know what to decide. Do I stay or should I go?" I asked.

"I still don't know, Austin. There's pros and cons to each one. But the same amount of good and bad." She said.

"Ugh. Why does this have to be so confusing?!" I shouted as I ran my hand through my hair.

Ally sighed. "That's how life is. They give choices, then you have to choose one. They make it seem like the second option didn't exist so they can push you to the one you don't want. Maybe we can ask Tris-"

I cut her off. "No! We can't!"

"Why not?"

"I may have... Not told Trish and Dez about the tour..." I mumbled.

"What?!" She shrieked.

"Geez Ally. Can you scream any louder?" I asked sarcastically.

"Why? Trish is your manage and Dez is your best friend! They should have known by now!" She whisper shouts.

"I don't know. I guess I forgot?" I say sheepishly.

"There's no 'I forgot' Austin! What if you do accept this tour and they realize you're not here?! Do you know how much you'll break their hearts?!"

I didn't say anything, because I knew she was right. If I accept, then my sudden disappearance will cause them to mad and upset with me and Trish is probably gonna beat me to a pulp and Dez... Oh man. He's going to wallowing for weeks upon end. I can't do that to that to the poor guy.

"I guess I have to tell them." I whispered.

"Good." She said.

"After I tell Jimmy I won't accept the tour."

* * *

**Ally's POV**

**A few hours later.**

It's been eight hours since Austin told me he wouldn't accept the tour. What is he crazy?! I can't believe him! He decides to tell Jimmy he wouldn't accept the tour! This not a baby tour where he would be gone for like three weeks, this is a world tour. He would be gone for a year and a half. Normally I would mind because we would be going with him. But no. He's alone because that stupid management and their really stupid tight budget.

I wish we could come along. Oh wait. Austin chickened out on telling them. Yeah. When he was about to tell them, he ran off to somewhere I don't know. Since then I've been trying to find him.

First I went to his house, only to be greeted by his mom and have her say he's not home.

Then I went to the practice room because... Well why not? And then to find he's not there either.

Lastly, I go to the park on the far side of the mall. Then I spent about a good two hours searching for the boy. After not finding him, I went out the park gates.

"Ally?" A voice stops me.

I turn around to find Austin standing right in front of me. He looked awful. His eyes and face were red and puffy, his clothes were wrinkled and his hair was messed up. But what was worst was he had bruises on his arms.

"Austin... What happened?" I asked softly.

"I ran into a thorn bush." He said.

"How did that happen?"

"It's a long story." He said.

"I got time." I said sitting on the nearest bench.

He sighed and sat down next to me. "So it all started when I went to Jimmy's office so we can talk about the tour..."

* * *

_**Austin's Flashback**_

_I walked into the building I was in just three days ago. The place where pretty much everything took place. I just hope Jimmy understands. This was a really hard decision after all. The last thing I want is for him to get really mad at and with me. _

_"Hey Jimmy. Can we talk?" I said. I had made up my mine about not doing the tour unless you guys came with me._

_"Have you made up your mind about the tour?" He had said._

_"Yeah. And I decided I don't wanna go." I said._

_The look on his face told me he was mad not just mad, furious. It made me a bit scared as his jaw clenched and his eyes harden._

_"How could you?!" He screamed._

_I took a step back when he took his sudden increase in his voice._

_"I don't want to go without Team Austin." I said._

_"Who cares?! We have spent a lot of money making this tour happen and now you don't want to go?!" He roared._

_"I thought you would understand if I didn't want to." I said a bit quieter than earlier._

_"Yeah. Three days ago! The management had already made up their minds and you're going no matter what!" He screamed._

_"Well! I don't want to do this tour anymore!" I shouted and then I turned around and walked out the door slamming it shut._

_"Well. I hope you enjoy finding a new record label. Because You're done!" He screamed through the door._

_I froze. He said I was dropped from the label. The label I was with for three years... I was dropped from it... I then walked out the building with my head hung low._

* * *

"And that's how I ended up here. Alone in the park with nothing. At one point some dog attacked me and I hid in a thorn bush until it got away. Now I really can't tell Trish and Dez. They'll be disappointed in me." He sighed.

"Austin. You have to tell them. Sure they'll be mad and upset but it's better to tell them now than when it's a few months later and they find out." I assured.

"Okay. I'll tell them. But please be there with me. I know I won't die if you're there." He pleaded.

I chucked, "I'll be there every step of the way." Then he caressed my cheek and pulled me into a short but sweet kiss.

I giggled as he pulled away and we both stood up from the bench.

He took my hand and said, "Okay, let's do this." Then we headed out of the park.

* * *

**Austin's POV**

Once we headed out of the park, we took the twenty minutes it would take to get back to Sonic Boom and talked.

"So how do you they'll take the news?" I asked.

"Not well. But hopefully they'll understand." She assured.

"Hopefully." I said still a bit unsure

"Austin, don't worry. Remember I'll be there, they won't hurt you." She said kissing my cheek. I smiled slightly. But I was still unsure

And one point, Ally said we should probably text them to come to the store. So we texted them to come over right away.

And sure enough, they were waiting by the counter looking straight at the door and there were grins on their faces when they saw us. This is gonna be harder than I thought. They're so happy and I'm gonna ruin it...

"Hey Guys!" Ally smiled. "We have some news."

"Well. What is it?" Trish asked.

"I was offered a world tour." I answered uncertainly but luckily Trish didn't catch it.

"What?! That's amazing!" She cheered.

"But I declined it."

**A/N: Omg! What's Trish gonna say?! :O Haha. **

**Reviews are cool. I guess. :P**

**-Laters!**

**-BNYC**


	3. The Liar, The Upset and The Broken

**A/N: Heyo guys! Happy Wednesday! Sorry I didn't update yesterday. I wanted to get this chapter to 3K. And failed. Eight times. Then I finally got it to 3K! Yay! So go long chapters! Lol**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin & Ally.**

**Enjoy! :D**

_"Hey Guys!" Ally smiled. "We have some news."_

_"Well. What is it?" Trish asked._

_"I was offered a world tour." I answered uncertainly but luckily Trish didn't catch it._

_"What?! That's amazing!" She cheered._

_"But I declined it."_

* * *

**Austin's POV**

"But I declined it.." I said.

Then I simply waited for Trish's reaction. And I already had a feeling of what her reqction is going to be. At first, nothing really happened, but I knew something was wrong. Ally must have felt my sudden tension since she squeezed my hand assuringly. I looked over at Dez to see if he had anything. He stared at me and shook his head disappointment with a hint of sadness in his eyes. Then pushed right passed us and walked out the door.

I sighed. At least Dez didn't attempt to kill me. But I know Trish probably will.

Then she finally spoke up, "I'm disappointed in you Austin. I thought you knew better."

"You would have been more disappointed if I did." I said.

"How?" She hissed.

"You guys weren't allowed to come. I would be going around the world without you guys. I would be living our dream without you guys. I thought if would be best not to go. Because I didn't want to be away from you guys for a year and a half." I whispered.

Her glare soften but still remained hard. "I-I don't know what to say."

"That's what I thought when I was first given the news." I mumbled.

"When did you receive the news?" She asked quietly.

"About three and half days ago..." I trailed off.

"Three days?!" She whisper shouted, "How did I not know?!"

"Ask Jimmy that! Well... I guess you can't..." I looked away from her to avoid her gaze.

"You got dropped didn't you?" She stated.

I sighed. "Yup."

"Austin. You're an idiot." She sighed

"I know."

"Ally. Your boyfriend's an idiot."

"I know. Sadly." She shrugged.

"Yeah. Wait. Hey!" I gaped.

"It's true." She said.

"You're mean. You know that right?" I pout.

"But you love me anyway." She teases.

"No. I don't." I grumbled.

The she widen her eyes and started fake quivering.

My eyes widen, "No no! Please do-" then I cut off by a rather loud cry from Ally.

"You two are childish. See you tomorrow." Trish grumbled and then left the store.

And the second she did, Ally had stopped whining.

"Seriously Als?" I asked.

"Yeah." She said.

"Tell me again. Why do I love you?" I asked.

She cleared her throat and brought down her voice to somewhat match mine, "Because I like her smile... And the way she laughs. Oh and I like it when we play piano and my hand accidentally touches hers. And I get this awesome feeling that no one, not even Kira makes me... Oh man, I like Ally." At first, I didn't mind what she said until it sunk it... Oh no...

"Did Dez tell you this?!" I panic.

"Maybe." She said. Ugh. I'm so getting Dez later for this...

I shook my head and went to the practice room with Ally trailing behind. Once I got inside I sat down on the couch and then instantly laid down and I started to fall asleep. Because that's really what I need after a rough day. After a moment, I feel the weight shift on the couch and a petite body against mine. Knowing it was Ally, I pulled her further from the edge so she wouldn't fall off.

"Thanks." She mumbled as she wrapped her arms around my neck for support.

"No probs." I mumbled back.

Then we both fell asleep.

* * *

**Next Day**

**Austin's POV**

I woke up to the bright sun hitting my face. I squint for a few minutes so my eyes can adjust to the sudden change in lighting. Once I fully opened my eyes, I realized I was in the practice room, not my bedroom. Huh. It's no wonder what I'm laying in is a bit uncomfortable. When I tried to get up, I was instantly brought back down and landed face first into the couch. I then realized that Ally was here too. I look down to her snuggling her face in to my shoulder and she had a small smile spreading across her lips.

_I guess maybe a few more minutes wouldn't hurt._ I thought.

So I adjusted myself so I was back to laying down-face up this time- and in a way I didn't wake her up. I looked her again. She looked so peaceful it would really suck to wake her up. So for the next few minutes I played with her hair and thought. So much has happened in just three short days. First, I'm offered a world tour, then I decline it then I get dropped.

I swear Jimmy really over reacted when he said he would drop me. All I did was say I don't want to go without Team Austin. What's the problem in that? We're a team. And there's no I in Team. Maybe I should talk with the management...

But the thing is... Why won't he understand?

"Austin?" I hear Ally mumble.

"Ally? You up?" I whisper.

"Yeah." She shifts a little bit and sits up.

"Hey." I said.

"What's wrong?"

"How did you know something's wrong?" I asked.

"I could see it in your eyes. Now. What's wrong?" She said a little more demanding.

"I think I should talk with the management about this tour thing. I mean there has to be a better reason not to let you guys go." I said.

"There should be. How about we all go later and sort things out?" She suggested.

"That's a good idea." I said.

"Okay. After my shift we can go." She smiled.

I nodded.

Management here I come.

* * *

**A few hours later**

So now. Ally, Trish, Dez and I are now standing in front of Starr Records. Here goes nothing. We walk inside and the receptionist leads us to the management's office. I take a deep breath and knock on the door. A low 'Come in." Is heard from the other side. I stiffen but then Ally holds my hand a bit tighter and it relaxes me a bit.

I twist the door knob to find a middle aged man I've never seen before in my life. He had brown hair that was greying slightly, he was a bit overweight seemed to be the correct term and he seemed grumpy. I guess that's the management.

"Austin Moon." He says in his utterly deep voice.

"T-That's me sir." I shake.

"I've understood you've been in an argument with Mr. Starr about letting your buddies in tour. Correct?" He says.

"Yes. I really don't want to go without them. If it weren't for them, I wouldn't be in this room right now. We're a team." I said.

"This is strange. Because we told Starr we want all of you to go on the tour. We never said you all can't go." He states.

Our eyes pop out of our heads, Jimmy _lied_ to us?!

"Wait. So we were all allowed to go?!" I said a bit louder. He nods. I can't believe this! I thought people in a working relationship should always be honest?! What did I do to make Jimmy lie?

"So he lied to us?!" I ask.

"Afraid so. Look Austin, I'm so sorry about Jimmy. He's been down lately with family issues and I guess you were a victim of his acts." He sighed.

"Well. Thanks for you help. And what issues?" I said.

"I'm afraid that's between Jimmy and his family. So I can't tell you anything. And no problem Austin. Have a nice day." He smiled.

"You too." I said and we all walked out of the room. Once I shut the door, I look at their faces. Each show disappointment and betrayal.

"I can't believe him." Ally whispers.

"Me too. How could he do this to us?" I ask.

Everyone shrugs. I shook my head and said, "C'mon guys, let's go before we run into Jimmy." They nodded and we walked out of the building. As I drive us back to the mall, no one says a word. Even Dez who usually cracks a joke or two doesn't say anything. I glance over at Ally who's in the passenger seat and see she's playing with her fingers. Then I look at Trish to see she has a very pissed off look on her face. I mentally sigh, me too Trish, me too.

After a bit I pull up to the mall parking lot and we all get out and head towards Sonic Boom. We head pass Mr. D who asked us what was wrong and went straight towards the practice room. Once we got inside, I told everyone to get out for a sec. Once they did, I screamed. And when I did, I heard some people run out of the store. Then, once I was done, I let everyone back inside.

"What was that for?!" Trish screeched once she stepped inside.

"I needed to let it out. I can't do this anymore. The one person I trusted for so long. Lied and fired me." I sighed.

"I know it's hard Austin b-" Ally starts but I cut her off.

"No Ally! I can't just move on! This is Jimmy we're talking about! The guy who've I worked so hard for, for the past two and a half years! How would you feel if someone you trusted for years upon end lied to you?! All because of some god damn family issues?!" I shout.

Then, I slowly watch her face turn from comforting to hurt and upset. No no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no. Did I just _yell_ at my girlfriend?! Then small tears were forming in her eyes and then she walked out the door slamming it shut. I turn to Trish and Dez but they shook their heads at me and went after Ally.

_Did I just lose my best friends and girlfriend?!_ I ask myself.

_Yes Austin. Yes you did._ My mind told me.

Ugh. Worst Week Ever.

* * *

**Ally's POV**

I can't believe him! He never shouts never less gets mad at me. He promised he'll never make me upset... But I guess Promises were made to be broken... But it's all Jimmy's fault. He lied to Austin. He made Austin upset. He also fired Austin. And now everyone's mad and upset.

As I walk out of the store and on to the main mall, I hear footsteps coming this way, thinking it was Austin, I turned around with a smile.

The smile dropped when I saw it just Trish and Dez.

"Okay. Glad to see you too Ally." Trish mumbles sarcastically.

"Sorry... I thought you were... Um... Austin..." I said looking down.

"Oh. Yeah... I understand." She assures.

"Where is he? I kinda thought he would come after me." I ask.

"He's probably coming to you. If not, he's wallowing on the couch." Dez says.

We stare at him for a moment to process that. We look at each other and decide not to dig further into that response.

"Now what?" Trish ask.

"I don't know. Hopefully Austin's okay. He's had a rough week you know." I said.

"I know I know. Why do I feel we're adding to his pain?" Dez asks.

"Wow. That's first smart thing to come out of you mouth in a while Dez... And we probably are. Maybe we should go back and ap-" I start but I get cut off by Trish.

"No. Just leave him. He'll be fine." She waves off. And with that, she drags us to the food court and tells us not to worry about Austin. But he still rang in my mind every few seconds. I keep wondering if he's okay. He could be hurt or being attacked by a bear! Okay that last one is a bit strange but it could happen you know. I'm gonna have to talk to him without Trish knowing.

"Hey I'm gonna go to the bathroom. Be right back." I said as I walked off to the "bathroom".

"Okay! Don't be late!" I hear her yell over the crowd of people. But I didn't answer back.

* * *

I just ran to Sonic Boom and found my dad still there.

"Hey dad. Is Austin still here?" I ask with a bit of hope and worry in my voice.

"Yeah-" He starts but I say, "Thanks dad!" Then I run to the practice room.

I stop at the door and think for a minute. Does he want to see me? I shook off the question and open the door. And there he was just at the piano just staring at it.

"Hey." I said as I sat down next to him. He didn't say anything.

"Austin?" I said. I nudge him but he still doesn't talk.

"Kitty Cat?" I tease. But even then he doesn't do anything. So I grab his face and turn it towards me. My heart breaks at the sight. His eyes were red and there were dried tear streaks on his face. And he did was stare at me. No blinking, no moving, no nothing.

"Austin?" I whisper. I slowly let go of his face then he leans in closer until his lips somehow land on mine. Then I realize he was actually kissing me. That little prankster... I feel him slowly place his hands on my waist and pull me closer. I snake my arms around his neck for balance and we continue to kiss. Then I pull away with my breath quite heavy and finally ask, "Are you okay?"

He doesn't answer, but he has this deep look in his eyes that tells me he's almost okay. Then he pulls me in again, not for a kiss but a hug. Then I instantly feel my shoulder getting wet.

"Thank you." He repeats over and over again.

I smile and say, "Your welcome Austin. And for what?" And I hug back.

"For coming back to me after I hurt you..." He whispers.

"I came back because I knew you didn't mean it. I was just being really silly for thinking you really meant to yell at me." I whisper back.

"Thanks again Als." He says.

"I should probably go back to Trish. She's probably wondering where I am." I said gently getting off his lap.

"But I want you to stay here!" He whined, pulling my arm back.

"Austin," I said sternly, "I have to go."

"No." He pouted.

"Austin..." I trail off.

"Make me." He challenged.

"Fine." I tugged my arm off of his grip.

Well. I tried to. He held a strong but soft grip on my arm. And I knew if I was able to get out of the room, Austin would be right behind me. So I went back to the bench and huffed.

"See? Was that so hard?" He smiled.

"Very." I grunted.

"So what's up?" He asked.

"Not much. Other than being stuck with you. Which is not cool." I said.

"Since when did I get the title of "Not Cool"? I'm cooler than all you britches." He says in a sassy tone.

"Oh. You did _not_ just go there, Sassy Pants." I say in an attempt to be sassy.

"Girl. You can not be sassy. That's ma thang." He snaps.

"Since when did you become a fifteen year old girl?" I ask.

"Since the day I turned fifteen." He then flips his hair and flashes a smile.

"Oh. I guess I have to break up with you then. I don't really date girls." I fake sigh.

Then the smile on his face was gone. His eyes widen and were quickly filled with worry. "No! Please don't! I'll be a guy like I should be! Please don't end us. I love you." He whimpered like a puppy.

"Will you promise not to be a fifteen year old girl?" I ask.

"Yes. I won't be one ever again." He swears.

"Good. Now. Can you please let me go, I have other friends you know." I said.

"Can those "other friends" wait? Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeease." He asked.

"Ugh. Fine. But five minutes only. Okay?" I asked.

"Okay." He answered.

"So... What are you gonna do for your five minutes?" I asked.

"This." He says and kisses me hard. I gasp then instantly melt into the kiss. After more than five minutes, we pulled away.

"I... Have... To go..." I say in between breaths.

"Okay. Have fun." He kisses my cheek and lets me go.

Okay. Now to time Trish where I "_was_".

**A/N: Welp. There's chapter three! So much happening in one chapter. And now you know Jimmy is a big old doody head. Haha. I just said Doody. And that Austin can sass your pants off. Lmao XD So please leave a review and I'll see you guys next time!**

**And question: Do you think I should 3x a week updates? (Ex. Monday, Wednesday, Friday) or should I stick with daily updates? Thanks!**

**Laters!**

**-BNYC**


	4. More Lies and Heartbreaks

**Hey y'all! It's time -clap- for another -clap- new update. -clap- Omfg I sound like Tyler Oakley. Eh. The guy's hella awesome so meh. I was bit upset that almost no one reviewed yesterday but then again. FF was fucked up yesterday and I wasn't able to read shit. So if you had that problem I don't blame you. But today it's working again so, hopefully you guys get to read it! :D**

**Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

**Ally's POV**

I walk out of the practice room and out to the mall. There was more people than there was earlier so it was easier to lie to Trish. Luckily my lying skills improved, so this one as in the bag.

After finally making it to the food court, I find that Dez was long gone but Trish was still there. I quickly ran over to her. She turned around and her face quickly twisted into a angry face.

"Where have you been?!" She screams.

"I went to the bathroom. A girl needs time you know. And when I came out there was more people than earlier." I lied. Luckily my voice didn't change pitch. Good.

"Ally. I know your lying." She says.

"No I'm not!" I screech.

"Yes you are! I've known you for years now! I know when you're lying or telling the truth!" She hisses. "How could you just lie to me like that?! You're being a horrible best friend!"

"I am not lying! What makes you think something like that?!" I'm almost about to crack. I already feel the tears in my eyes. I know I'm lying but she accuses me of being a horrible best friend crosses the line.

"Because you're lying to my face, Ally! I know you're lying! I can see it right there! I know you didn't go to the bathroom! I saw you run to Sonic Boom! You went to Austin!" She sneers.

"How could you think that?! I'm being the horrible best friend?! You're the one accusing me! What kind of best friend accuses their best friend?! And I did not go to Austin! I haven't seen him since we left! And don't you dare bring him into this! He doesn't matter! He never did!" I hiss.

"How could you lie to me and not admit it?! Ugh. You know what Ally? I'm done." Then she grabs her jacket and storms off. So I was left standing in the middle of the now empty mall with tears running down my face.

I know lying is wrong and I shouldn't be doing it, but I had to because I knew she be mad at me for going him. But what puts her in the place to accuse me of being a horrible best friend?! Nothing!

How could Trish say that?! I sigh and turn around and started walking. I kept my eyes on the ground so I didn't see the person I bumped into.

"Oh I'm so sorry-" I cut myself off when I saw the person in front of me.

_Austin_?!

* * *

**Austin's POV**

After Ally left, I continued to playing the piano and maybe work on the new song we started. I pulled out the sheet Ally had given to me from my pocket and unscrambled it. I put it on the piano stand and start playing and singing.

_Every morning after_

_I'm the same disaster_

_Every time is Groundhog Day_

_Tell me, have you moved on?_

_Am I just a sad song_

_Playing every night and day?_

_Say, "can you read between the lines I'm singing?"_

_Threw away the only chance I had with you_

_Maybe you're always gonna be the one I'm missing_

_All I got left are the words that you said_

I stopped. I didn't want to go any further because I knew the rest of the song would hurt me. If this happened to me and Ally... I don't what I would do. Us breaking up is a complete and utterly terrifying nightmare, something I rather not live. I decided to play the rest of the song because I have a gig in a few days and practice makes perfect. It might hurt to play it but I have to.

_Stay with me_

_Tonight_

_I want you to_

_Stay with me_

_Tonight_

_Got me on a bender_

_I'm the great pretender_

_Putting on a masquerade_

_But when the party's over_

_Alone and getting sober_

_Yeah, you got me wide awake_

_Say, "can you read between the lines I'm singing?"_

_Threw away the only chance I had with you_

_Maybe you're always gonna be the one I'm missing_

_All I got left are the words that you said_

_Stay with me_

_Tonight_

_I want you to_

_Stay with me_

_Tonight_

_She said_

_Don't walk away_

_Leave what we could be behind_

_Don't leave me standing here_

_Don't say "not the time"_

_So_

_Stay with me_

_Tonight_

_Oh, oh_

_Can we go back, do it over?_

_Can we go back to the start?_

_Say, "can you read between the lines I'm singing?"_

_(Read between the lines I'm singing)_

_Stay with me_

_Tonight_

_I want you to_

_Stay with me_

_Tonight_

_She said_

_Don't walk away_

_Leave what we could be behind_

_Don't leave me standing here_

_Don't say "not the time"_

_So_

_Stay with me_

_Tonight_

_Every morning after_

_I'm the same disaster_

_Every time is Groundhog Day_

I sigh once I finish the song. I hope this never happens. Ever. I need to get out the room, it's getting a bit um.. uncomfortable. Maybe I should go see Ally and Trish. I'm getting kinda bored and sad here. So I get up from the bench and went out of the practice room. I jogged down the stairs and went through the store and the doors and on to the mall.

Once I got to the food court, I stopped. I saw Ally and Trish yelling and screaming at each other. I hid behind a plant and watched. What's going on?

"Because you're lying to my face, Ally! I know you're lying! I can see it right there! I know you didn't go to the bathroom! I saw you run to Sonic Boom! You went to Austin!" Trish sneers.

"How could you think that?! I'm being the horrible best friend?! You're the one accusing me! What kind of best friend accuses their best friend?! And I did not go to Austin! I haven't seen him since we left! And don't you dare bring him into this! He doesn't matter! _He never did_!" Ally hissed.

I couldn't listen to the rest of the conversation because my mind was too focused on what Ally had said. _He doesn't matter! He never did!_ rang in my mind over and over again. I don't matter? _Okay. I see how it is Ally. _I thought. I got out of my hiding spot behind the plant and started to leave. At the same time Ally had come my way and bumped into me.

"I'm so sorry-" She starts but once she see me, she stops.

Her eyes widen, "Austin? W-What are you doing here?"

"Nothing. Seeing as though I don't matter to you." I grumbled.

"Austin wait! I didn't mean it!" She cried.

"Sure you did." I said sarcastically.

"Please..." She pleaded.

"Ally. I heard what I need to here." I said.

"Austin.. Don't do this..." She whimpers.

"I think we need a break." My heart breaks but it's for the best.

"Austin..." She whispers.

"Bye Ally." Then I walk away.

She stands there with a heartbroken look on her face. Why is she so upset? She's the one who said I didn't matter. How can she say that? We've been together for a year now and she says that? Even after she says she loves me... I guess that was a lie. I knew it was still to early to say "I love you." It just gets you hurt in the process.

I knew singing "Stay With Me" was a bad idea. Because I end up hearing the worst thing in the world. My girlfriend well... Ex-girlfriend, says I didn't matter...

Well. There goes the last person I ever loved...

* * *

**Ally's POV**

Austin had been listening this whole time?! He heard He didn't matter to me. I'm such an idiot for saying that. Why did I even say that?! Ugh. I know I shouldn't but it's Trish's fault.

If she let my lie slide, we would have never argued and she would have never brought up Austin and I would have never said those words. But again, it's my fault for lying to her. How did this day turn from good to bad?

But now I lost my boyfriend slash best friend and my girl best friend. So I lost two best friends and a boyfriend. Why? Oh right. I'm an idiot.

How could I do that to Austin? He already had a rough week and I'm just making more problems for him. Lying was a big factor of his very very rough week and I just made that factor bigger.

Which was my first mistake.

* * *

**Austin's POV**

After I left, I went to the nearest bench and broke down. I couldn't help it. The girl I have been with for a good year practically told the mall I don't matter to her. I guess I played hard.

This is why I don't even try with girls. They play you like a guitar and leave. I thought Ally was different, but I guess I was wrong. And she's the first girl I actually have genuine feelings for, and then she plays me.

Ally... Look what you did what you what you're doing to me! You got searching for the words like a silent movie.

Hey.. Those could be so cool lyrics.

Maybe getting over Ally won't so hard after all.

**A/N: AUSLLY BROKE UP NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO. Oh whale. That's their problem. And as I'm typing this, I'm already writing Chapter 5. Whoop Whoop! So if I get five reviews, Double Update! And heads up, I won't be here on Saturday because my brother is going back to college and we have to leave very early. So I don't if I'll update, but if you get the double update, the story will have chapter 6 by then. because Saturday would have chapter 6 so.. Yeah. **

**Laters!**

**-BNYC **


	5. Heart Made Up On You

**A/N: So. I didn't get five reviews last night, but that's okay. I blame my friend who promised to review but never did. Loser. And I think using Tyler Oakly's intro was probably a dumb idea. Lol. Well. Here's Chapter 5 enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**A Few Days Later**

**Austin's POV**

The past four days were... Um... Eventful. If that's the right word. For one, me and Ally are pretty much over. She had stopped trying to apologize two days ago and we haven't talked or even seen each other since. I've made up with Trish and Dez and they promised they would help me get my record back and try to talk with Jimmy to clear things up.

On the bright side, I got some new songs and I did them all by myself! It was crazy that I was the one who written them not... Um.. Ally... Yeah. It was kinda hard to mention Ally nowadays because of what she's said. Neither Trish or Dez could believe the words came out of her mouth. No one did really.

But since then, I haven't gone to the store. I really didn't want to face Ally at all. I locked myself in the room and wrote and wrote. I would go and leave on occasion but not often. I had to write because if Jimmy was gonna take me back, I need to impress him just like I did two years ago.

Then my phone beeps. It was from... Jimmy? What?

Austin. Look I'm really sorry about last week. I completely overreacted and I'm sorry I lied about Team Austin going on tour. I understand if you're mad. But I hope we can make up and I promise you'll get the tour. -Jimmy

I smiled. He finally apologized and now we can be on good terms. After I re-read the text, I texted the others (minus Ally) about the news. After a couple minutes, they said they want to go his office and finish the deal.

I told them I was in.

* * *

**An hour later.**

"...And I hope we can set aside our differences and start this tour." Trish finishes.

"First, I'm glad you guys forgiven me for this, I promise it won't happen again. And Second, how about we start this tour in a month?" Jimmy suggests.

"Perfect." She says.

"We have a deal." Then they shake hands.

"Wait. Is it only the three of you? What about Ally?" He questions.

I look at Trish to see what she has to say because she was the only one who was talking to her. But by the look on her face, it told me that she never told Ally about Jimmy.

"Um.. She doesn't want to come. She's far too busy with school and stuff." Trish says quickly.

Luckily he doesn't question it, instead he dismisses us from his office. Once we were out the door, I look at her.

"You haven't told Ally about the tour?" I asked.

"I haven't seen her today! And my phone died before I could tell her!" She says.

I sigh. Really Trish? Really? I shook my head, I knew Trish would do something like this. But I knew we had to tell Ally before it's too late or else she would be upset with us. And what else I knew was that I was not going to tell her. I wasn't ready to face Ally. Just yet.

But for now, we're gonna focus on this tour and songs.

"C'mon guys, we gotta go." I said. They nodded and we left the building. I decided to drop Trish and Dez at the mall and I would go home. They offered me to come but I shook my head, they both mumbled a "whatever, suit yourself." And went to the entrance. Once they did, I drove home.

Once I did, I went straight to my room. I quickly grabbed the notebook I had been writing in and flipped to the song I working on.

_Got my heart made up on you_

_Oooh, oooh, oooh_

_You said what you said_

_When words are knives it's hard not to forget _

_But something in my head wouldn't reset_

___Can't give up on us yet_

_No, whoa_

_Your love was so real_

_It pulled me in just like a magnetic field_

_I'd let you go but something's taking the wheel_

_Yeah, it's taking the wheel_

_Oh, whoa_

I had written the first bit the day we broke up. It perfectly described what she had said about I never matter to her. Those hurt hard. The line "When words are knives it's hard not to forget" basically says it all.

_My mind says, no you're no good for me_

_You're no good but my heart's made up on you_

_My body can't take what you give to me_

_What you give, got my heart made up on you_

_Got my heart made up on you_

_I should be making a break_

_Up all night thinking, I'm planning my escape_

_But this insomnia ain't going away_

_And now I'm back at your place_

_Oh, no_

This describes how Ally tried to comeback to me multiple times but what she did was unforgivable. When you love someone you can say mean things but if you say them in a way that means they mean it hurts.

_My mind says, no you're no good for me_

_You're no good but my heart's made up on you_

_My body can't take what you give to me_

_What you give, got my heart made up on you_

_Whoa, whoa_

_Got my heart made up on you_

_Look what you did, what you did_

_What you're doing to me_

_You got me searching for the words, like a silent movie_

_I can't breathe, I can't see, it's so out of control_

_But baby honestly my hands are up, I'm letting go_

_Go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go_

_Got my heart made up on you_

_My mind says, no you're no good for me_

_You're no good but my heart's made up on you_

_My body can't take what you give to me_

_What you give, got my heart made up on you_

_Whoa, whoa_

_Got my heart made up on you_

_My mind says no_

_Got my heart made up on you_

_Up on you, up on you_

I finish looking through the song and decide it was good enough. This will definitely be the opener for sure. I smile at my hard work and flip to the next page. I stop. This isn't my song. It's Ally's. And what that song might be? I Think About You. I sigh. Usually this song would make me happy but now... It doesn't. It lost its meaning since that day. But it does have one thing right this... Then Autumn it came, We were never the same...

Why did Ally say that? I'll never know.

* * *

**Ally's POV**

I sighed for like the 500th time today. Ever since Austin and I broke up... It hurt more than the first. One because the first one was mutual. But this time it was because I was just plain stupid. I wish I knew what I was saying but clearly I never heard the words come out of my mouth. But now that I know they did, and Austin heard, I broke. I couldn't do it anymore. And there was no need to deny it. He heard every word.

I don't get why I'm still wallowing over Austin. We're over. It's written in stone. Well. Half way written in stone. Because he never really said we were over. He said we need to take a break. Which I guess is like a break up but we're still kinda together? I wouldn't know because I've only had two actually boyfriends: Austin and Gavin.

So there's that. No matter how much I wish, Austin probably hates me. He hates me because I said what I said. I would do anything to take those words back. Anything. But nope. Life doesn't work that way. It never does. Only in those weird movies.

But like I said. Life doesn't work that way.

So for now, I'll just be locked away in my room, away from society, crying about my ex-boyfriend. Who probably doesn't even love me anymore... I wouldn't blame him though...

I would be mad at me too.

* * *

**Austin's POV**

To say I was upset about the break up would be an understatement. Most of the songs I play are either really sad or something I wrote with Ally... Ugh... Why did I break it off with her? I mean sure she said I didn't matter... Okay now I know why I did. Because what kinda of girl says her boyfriend doesn't matter?! Wait... Was she cheating on me?! No. Ally's to caring to ever do that sort of thing. And what's worst is that I keep thinking that she probably faked our whole relationship. Which again. Ally would never do such a thing.

If I saw her today... What would she say? Or would she let crumble away? And what would I say? Or would I let crumble to pieces too? There's only one way to find out...

"Hey Austin. Come right on in. Ally's in her room." Mr. Dawson said as he let me into the house.

"Thanks Mr. D." I said and I went straight to her room. I slowly knocked on her door and waited for her answer. After about a few minutes of nothing, I twisted the knob to find unlocked. How convenient. I opened the door and I couldn't see Ally. Until I spotted a big lump on her bed that is. Typical Ally. I rolled my eyes at her "plan" to hide. I sat on the bed shook her gently. She slowly slipped off the covers from her and I saw her face.

My heart broke into a million pieces. She had large dark circles that stood out from her already red eyes and her face was covered with dried tears.

"A-Austin? What are you doing here? Aren't you suppose to be hating me?" She croaked.

My heart broke again. How could I ever hate her? She's the best person who's ever happened to me. "Ally. Don't ever say I hate you. I couldn't bring myself to hate you even if I tried. I love you too much to do so." I whispered.

"But... Why did you break up with me if you love me..." She whispered.

"I was hurt. I was hurt by what you said." I said looking down.

"Austin... I'm so sorry I said them. I was angry and upset I couldn't help but say hurtful things..." She whispered.

I looked at her with uncertain eyes. I think there's something more than just 'I'm angry' because you can't just say someone doesn't matter out of anger. I mean I guess you can but... It's unlikely. Oh well.

Wait. She doesn't know about the tour. Shit shit shit. How can I tell her? She'll be mad if I don't. She has to know... But not now. But what if I don't tell her?! What do I do then? Do I tell her the day of? The day before? Man. I really have to tell her... But honestly... I don't even know how... Man this is hard.

For now, I'll just enjoy this moment with her.

**A/N: Auslly's back together again! Lmao no. They're not. Nope. Don't believe that they are. Because no. It will be a while before they do. Because there's a thing called a tour. That's about a year long. And Austin leaves in a month. So. Yeah. And When will Ally find out? No one knows. Not even me. Could be a few chapters from now could be next chapter. I dunno. So anyays. Leave a review! Because I'm watching y'all from above. and see about 700 people who do nothing. And it's cool if you can't review but. Eh. **

**P.S. Rocky's Ratliff's girlfriend. Bai**

**Laters!**

**-BNYC**


	6. Superheroes come too late

**A/N: Hey y'all! Here's update bc as some of you know, I won't be here tomorrow. If you want to know more about that, go to chapter 4. It will explain everything there. Hope it helps. :) So here's something I whipped up like 12 hours ago. Lmao**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Enjoy!**

I looked at her with uncertain eyes. I think there's something more than just 'I'm angry' because you can't just say someone doesn't matter out of anger. I mean I guess you can but... It's unlikely. Oh well.

Wait. She doesn't know about the tour. Shit shit shit. How can I tell her? She'll be mad if I don't. She has to know... But not now. But what if I don't tell her?! What do I do then? Do I tell her the day of? The day before? Man. I really have to tell her... But honestly... I don't even know how... Man this is hard.

For now, I'll just enjoy this moment with her.

* * *

**A week later**

**Austin's POV**

It's been a week since I've seen Ally. And if you're wondering, no I didn't tell her about tour. And I leave in two freaking weeks. And after that, I won't see Ally for a whole year. Seeing as though my tour stops nowhere near Miami or Florida for that matter. Well. I have one Miami show as my opener, but after that I don't even step foot in Miami until a year later.

"Austin! You finish the song!" I hear Jimmy call from the door. I must of zoned out. I look at Jimmy and nod. I hop off the stool and place the headphones over my ears again. And the music cues me to sing.

_Take off your mask, put down your guard_

_Don't need a symbol on your chest_

_It's all right for once to play_

_The damsel in distress_

_You're gonna use up all your strength_

_Trying to be so strong_

_Don't have to shoulder all the weight_

_Together we can take it on_

_You don't have to face your fears alone (You're not alone, baby)_

_'Cause whenever you're in trouble_

_I'll know, oh_

_Let me be your superhero_

_There isn't a place I won't go_

_Whenever you need me by your side_

_I'll be there, be there_

_Never be afraid if you fall_

_I'll carry you away from it all_

_Let me be your superhero_

_Let me be your superhero_

_Woah woah oooh_

_Woah woah oooh_

_Let me be your super hero_

_Woah woah oooh, yeah yeah_

_Woah woah oooh_

_Sometimes love's a scary place_

_It's like standing in the dark_

_Flying through the universe_

_Trying to fix your broken heart_

_Yeah_

_Let me be your superhero_

_There isn't a place I won't go (I won't go)_

_Whenever you need me by your side_

_I'll be there, be there_

_Never be afraid if you fall_

_I'll carry you away from it all (I'll pick you up, baby)_

_Let me be your superhero_

_Let me be your superhero_

_(Woah woah oooh)_

_Yeah, I can be your superhero_

_You know I will, baby_

_Woah woah woah oh oh_

_Let me be your superhero_

I finish the last note and the music stops. I sat back on the stool and huffed. That might not seem like a lot but it is. But luckily, the song is recorded and I can take a break.

"Hey Austin! Did you tell Ally about the tour yet?" Okay. Maybe not now.

I sigh and turn to Dez, "No. I haven't seen her all week. So nope."

"Dude. We leave in two weeks and if you don't tell her, then I will. And I'll tell her that you said she won't come." He hissed.

My eyes widen. Dez never and I mean never threatens me. And here he was, threatening to destroy my already rocky relationship with Ally even more. I don't get it. I thought he wanted us together.

"Um.. Okay..." I said a bit shaky.

"You better." He pointed an accusing finger at me and walked off.

I stood there confused. Who died and made Dez go crazy evil? I stood there for a second before I was called to record some more songs. I sighed.

Time to sing some more. I'll tell Ally soon. I know I will. You know what? I'll tell once I'm done for the day.

* * *

**End of the day**

Finally! I can go home! No more problems and worries! Whoop Whoop! Once I stepped out of the building, I raced to my car and went straight home. I kicked the door open and ran to the kitchen. There, my mom was making dinner.

"Woah. Hold your horses. If you're gonna eat, you better go back and walk into the kitchen and then you'll get your food." She said sternly.

I groaned and walked out the kitchen and came back in.

"Was that so hard?" She teased.

"Very." I grumbled. Then I ate my plate of spaghetti.

After dinner, I went to my room and started packing. I needed enough clothes to last me a year. Ugh why. I went through my closet and grabbed a pile of random shirts. After taking off the hangers, I dumped them into the suitcase.

This went on for the next three hours. Because once I checked the time, it was ten. I decided to sleep. I stripped off my clothes and changed into my PJ's.

The second my head hit the pillow, Dez called.

Groaning, I picked up the phone.

"Did you tell Ally?!" Was the first thing that boomed out of the speakers. And once I registered what Dez had said, I froze. I had completely forgot to tell Ally about tour.

"Yeah. I did." I lied right through my teeth.

"Are you sure?" He asked. Damn it Dez!

"Yes! Now leave me alone!" I whisper shout and then I hang up. Geez. I completely forgot about Ally... Thanks Dez for filling me with guilt again.

I have to tell her tomorrow. I have to.

* * *

**Next Morning**

I get up from bed with last night still as fresh as ever in my mind. I ran a hand through my hair as I think of all the scenarios that could happen. And not one was a good one. I glance at the time to find it nine am. Sonic Boom should be opened. I got ready and I went to the mall.

Luckily, there was no one at the mall yet so I got to Sonic Boom fairly quick. And what was better that Ally was at the counter writing in her book. I took a deep breath and walked inside.

She looked up with the brown eyes I haven't seen in such a long time. I forgot about beautiful her eyes were. And how beautiful she was in general. Her eyes widen and she went to the practice room.

"Ally wait!" I called after her and then I ran after her. Once I got to the door, I heard her talking to someone on the phone.

"He's here... What do I do?" She asked the person on the phone.

"I don't know if I should. He'll be heartbroken." She said. What? Why?

"If I tell him, he'll be more upset with me than ever." She hissed. Okay. What's going on?

"How do I 'causally' tell him I'm dating another guy?!" I zoned out on the rest of the call. My heart stopped. She moved on? She found another guy... I sigh. I guess she's officially not mine anymore. And just at the thought of that, tears welded my eyes. At least tell the news is a bit easier.

I knock on the door and I hear her hang up. She opens it and I ask,

"I need to tell you something."

"What do you need to tell me?"

"It's about the tour..." I trail off.

"And?" She said growing impatient.

"I'm leaving in two weeks." I said.

"Good." Was all she said.

"Why good?" I ask a bit hurt.

"Because I've moved on." And right there my heart shatters completely.

"Okay. And I hope you enjoy not seeing for a year." I snap.

"A year?!" She screams.

"Yeah. A year. Because you're not going and you've moved. So why do you honestly need me anymore? Go to your new boyfriend." I hiss.

"Whatever. And to be honest, I don't need you anymore."

And right after she says that, I turn and say, "Then I hope I never you again." And then I walk out of the door and then out of the store. And once I was out, I bumped into Dez.

"You finally told her. Good job. What did she say?"

"She said she doesn't need me anymore." I grumble.

"Wait. What?! Why?! How?!" He asks.

"Why don't you ask the she devil herself?!" I snap.

"Dude. Calm down!" He said.

"I can't! She said straight to my face she doesn't need me anymore! And she has a new boyfriend! So what's the point of ever seeing Ally again?!" I cried.

Dez doesn't say anything for a sec and when I was about to turn away, he says, "It's amazing how you could from loving a girl so much to flat out hating her with a passion." And then walks away.

What was going on with him? Carrie didn't leave him and found another guy. In fact, Carrie was willing to stay with him forever. I thought that about me and Ally.

But I guess I was wrong.

**A/N: Don't kill me. Because I promise things will get better. Soon. Depends on your definition of soon that is. So yup. **

**Laters!**

**-BNYC**


	7. I Can Do This Or Not

**A/N: Sup y'all? You missed me? No? Fine. Don't read the 2,000 words I have whipped up for you, you bish. I've officially learned that late night updates: Worst idea ever. No lie bout that. Because I got... Uno review. Whoo... So never doing that shiz again. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

**A week and a half Later**

**Austin's POV**

Well. Tomorrow I leave for my world tour. And I couldn't be anymore excited. I mean sure it's for a year and I don't see my family until a year later, which really stinks. And I'm going to admit it. I'm kind of a momma's boy. I'm not gonna lie. I am. Not proud of it to be honest. But hopefully the tour's gonna be awesome. And Well. Technically it starts today because my first show is in Miami, but I don't hit the road until tomorrow.

So, for the past week and a half, I've been juggling packing and hanging out with Trish and Dez. Even though we're all going on tour, we try to hang in Miami because after tonight, we won't see Florida for the next year. And 365 days is a lot. Makes a year seem longer than it is.

So life has been okay for the past week but there's still one thing that bugs me. And that's Ally.

Because ever since she said she has a new boyfriend and doesn't need me anymore, it felt like my world fell apart. The girl I loved (past tense) and was my friend for four years... Hates me. Doesn't even... Need me. That really stings. A lot. Like, what kinda of friend says they don't freaking needed you anymore?! A bad friend. No. Scratch that. An horrible and terrible and awful and no good friend.

Why does she even matter to me anymore? I was the one to break it off with her. That means I don't really like her anymore right? Right? And she even said it herself she doesn't need me anymore.

You know what never mind, I need to get ready for tonight and finish the last of my bags. Tonight it's about me, not Ally.

* * *

**That night**

I'm standing backstage and my ears are bleeding. There's over 100,000 people in the stadium and they're screaming the living daylights out of themselves. It's starting to give me a headache and I haven't started the show!

And on one thing, the fact there's about a tenth of a million people in here makes me nervous. And Austin Moon never gets nervous. Especially about preforming. I guess the fact there's so many people makes me feel like my clothes are tighter and sticky and I'm getting really sweaty. I've never been this freaked out before... This is new. And I really don't like this. I feel like an idiot.

"Austin! You're on in five minutes! Are you ready?" Trish yells over the booming crowd.

"No." I say.

"Great! C'mon everyone's waiting." She says and then grabs my arm and drags to the stage entrance. Then she attempts to push me on to the stage but I planted my feet on the ground.

"Trish... I-I can't do this." I say a bit shaky.

"You can do this Austin. I have faith you." She smiles.

"Are you sure?" I whisper.

"Positive." She assures.

I don't what made Trish say that, but thank everything they did. I relax a bit and take a deep breath. I can do this. I know I can. I glance at the clock to see I have one minute before I get on stage. I straighten up my leather jacket and my jeans.

I can do this.

"Moon! You're on in 30!" The stage manager yells.

Even thought I he can't see me, I nod. I run up the stairs and on to the main stage, once I was in sight the screaming from the fans intensified. They started jumping and the stage started to shake a bit. I smile towards the crowd and grabbed the mic.

I can do this.

"WHAT'S UP EVERYBODY!" I yell through the mic.

Screaming was the response. I lightly chuckle at their excited for this show.

"ARE YOU READY TO ROCK?!" I yell again. More screaming followed. I grabbed the guitar from the stand and sit on the stool.

I grab the mic and again and say, "Tonight, I won't start with a crazy opener. I wrote this song a couple weeks ago and I managed to make this the opening song. Enjoy." I finish as a small set of screams came from the audience.

I start playing the cords as the pianist starts playing the melody.

_Sometimes love's a scary place_

_It's like standing in the dark_

_Flying through the universe_

_Trying to fix your broken heart_

_It's okay to let it go_

_You don't have to be so brave_

_Take a chance that someone else_

_Is gonna swoop in and save the day_

_You don't have to face your fears alone_

_'Cause whenever you're in trouble_

_I'll know_

_Let me be your superhero_

_There isn't a place I won't go_

_Whenever you need me by your side_

_I'll be there, be there_

_Never be afraid if you fall_

_I'll carry you away from it all_

_Let me be your superhero_

_Let me be your superhero_

_Take off your mask, put down your guard_

_Don't need a symbol on your chest_

_It's all right for once to play_

_The damsel in distress_

_You're gonna use up all your strength_

_Trying to be so strong_

_Don't have to shoulder all the weight_

_Together we can take it on_

_You don't have to face your fears alone (You're not alone, baby)_

_'Cause whenever you're in trouble_

_I'll know, oh_

_Let me be your superhero_

_There isn't a place I won't go_

_Whenever you need me by your side_

_I'll be there, be there_

_Never be afraid if you fall_

_I'll carry you away from it all_

_Let me be your superhero_

_Let me be your superhero_

_Woah woah oooh_

_Woah woah oooh_

_Let me be your super hero_

_Woah woah oooh, yeah yeah_

_Woah woah oooh_

_Sometimes love's a scary place_

_It's like standing in the dark_

_Flying through the universe_

_Trying to fix your broken heart_

_Yeah_

_Let me be your superhero_

_There isn't a place I won't go (I won't go)_

_Whenever you need me by your side_

_I'll be there, be there_

_Never be afraid if you fall_

_I'll carry you away from it all (I'll pick you up, baby)_

_Let me be your superhero_

_Let me be your superhero_

_(Woah woah oooh)_

_Yeah, I can be your superhero_

_You know I will, baby_

_Woah woah woah oh oh_

_Let me be your superhero_

_Sometimes love's a scary place_

_It's like standing in the dark_

_Flying through the universe_

_Trying to fix your broken heart_

_It's okay to let it go_

_You don't have to be so brave_

_Take a chance that someone else_

_Is gonna sweep in and save the day_

_You don't have to face your fears alone_

_'Cause whenever you're in trouble_

_I'll know_

_Let me be your superhero_

_There isn't a place I won't go_

_Whenever you need me by your side_

_I'll be there, be there_

_Never be afraid if you fall_

_I'll carry you away from it all_

_Let me be your superhero_

_Let me be your superhero_

_Take off your mask, put down your guard_

_Don't need a symbol on your chest_

_It's all right for once to play_

_The damsel in distress_

_You're gonna use up all your strength_

_Trying to be so strong_

_Don't have to shoulder all the weight_

_Together we can take it on_

_You don't have to face your fears alone (You're not alone, baby)_

_'Cause whenever you're in trouble_

_I'll know, oh_

_Let me be your superhero_

_There isn't a place I won't go_

_Whenever you need me by your side_

_I'll be there, be there_

_Never be afraid if you fall_

_I'll carry you away from it all_

_Let me be your superhero_

_Let me be your superhero_

_Woah woah oooh_

_Woah woah oooh_

_Let me be your super hero_

_Woah woah oooh, yeah yeah_

_Woah woah oooh_

_Sometimes love's a scary place_

_It's like standing in the dark_

_Flying through the universe_

_Trying to fix your broken heart_

_Yeah_

_Let me be your superhero_

_There isn't a place I won't go (I won't go)_

_Whenever you need me by your side_

_I'll be there, be there_

_Never be afraid if you fall_

_I'll carry you away from it all (I'll pick you up, baby)_

_Let me be your superhero_

_Let me be your superhero_

_(Woah woah oooh)_

_Yeah, I can be your superhero_

_You know I will, baby_

_Woah woah woah oh oh_

_Let me be your superhero_

I strum the last note and the crowd goes insane. I smile at how they love the song. After that, I play all the songs for the concert and each and every one when awesome. Now I getting off the stage to get some water until I get called for the next song. As I wait, people come by and tell me I did an amazing job. I give them a genuine smile and turn back to the cool water in my hand.

Then someone calls me to get on stage for the last song. I put the water down and run back to the stage. After a minute of panting a bit, I grab my guitar again and play my last song.

_Every morning after_

_I'm the same disaster_

_Every time is Groundhog Day_

_Tell me, have you moved on?_

_Am I just a sad song_

_Playing every night and day?_

_Say, "can you read between the lines I'm singing?"_

_Threw away the only chance I had with you_

_Maybe you're always gonna be the one I'm missing_

_All I got left are the words that you said_

_Stay with me_

_Tonight_

_I want you to_

_Stay with me_

_Tonight_

_Got me on a bender_

_I'm the great pretender_

_Putting on a masquerade_

_But when the party's over_

_Alone and getting sober_

_Yeah, you got me wide awake_

_Say, "can you read between the lines I'm singing?"_

_Threw away the only chance I had with you_

_Maybe you're always gonna be the one I'm missing_

_All I got left are the words that you said_

_Stay with me Tonight_

_I want you to_

_Stay with me Tonight_

_She said_

_Don't walk away_

_Leave what we could be behind_

_Don't leave me standing here_

_Don't say "not the time"_

_So_

_Stay with me_

_Tonight_

_Oh, oh_

_Can we go back, do it over?_

_Can we go back to the start?_

_Say, "can you read between the lines I'm singing?"_

_(Read between the lines I'm singing)_

_Stay with me_

_Tonight_

_I want you to_

_Stay with me_

_Tonight_

_She said_

_Don't walk away_

_Leave what we could be behind_

_Don't leave me standing here_

_Don't say "not the time"_

_So_

_Stay with me_

_Tonight_

_Every morning after_

_I'm the same disaster_

_Every time is Groundhog Day_

As I finish the song, I quickly run back stage and go back to the ever so amazing water that I so desperately needed. As I gulp down the water, I feel a tap on my shoulder, I held up a finger and told them to wait. But the person continued the tapping.

Finally having enough, I slam the water down on the table and turn to the person behind me. My eyes widen to the size of dinner plates.

"_Ally_?!"

**A/N: Omg! Ally's here! Why is she here? Doesn't she hate Austin? Did she just say a week ago she did not want the bish around her bish anymore? oh whale. That's her problem.**

**Laters!**

**-BNYC**


	8. The End Of Austin & Ally?

**A/N:... Well... Um... This... Might... Be my death... Or yours... Which ever comes first... idek. Oh and enjoy... Or not enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

_As I finish the song, I quickly run back stage and go back to the ever so amazing water that I so desperately needed. As I gulp down the water, I feel a tap on my shoulder, I held up a finger and told them to wait. But the person continued the tapping._

_Finally having enough, I slam the water down on the table and turn to the person behind me. My eyes widen to the size of dinner plates._

_"Ally?!"_

* * *

**Austin's POV**

Once I finally registered at this was indeed Ally Dawson, I choked on my water. I coughed for a minute and cleared my throat. Then I just stared at her. Why was she here? Out of all the people I thought had tapped me on my shoulder, she was definitely not on my list. Or on my mind to be honest.

"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be with your boyfriend instead of your ex-best friend's concert?" I spat.

She glared at me and spoke up, "I bought these tickets prior to our break up. I wasn't going to let 200 dollars go down the drain. Or have the chance to never see you again."

"You should have returned them! They allow refunds! And you should have taken that chance to do so." I hiss.

"And wait four weeks for my money to comeback? Yeah, no. And you never want to see me again? Okay. I see how it is Austin." She spat.

"Whatever. Why am I wasting my time with someone like you?" I said and then started to go to my dressing room. But instead she grabbed my arm, stopping me from going anywhere.

"What?" I groan.

"What do you mean "_someone like me_"?!" She spits with venom in her voice.

"Someone who doesn't care about others, someone who says they don't need me anymore." I rip my arm from her grip and ran to my dressing room before she could stop me.

I lock my door and turn around, facing the small room. I ran my hand through my hair in frustration. Why did she have to come here?! Didn't she say she didn't need me anymore?

She probably has better friends to hang with while her other friends are gone. In fact, I don't even know if we're even friends with her anymore. I highly doubt we are.

A knock on the door snaps me out of my thoughts. I turn, facing the door and grabbed the knob. Twisting it, I open the door, slightly praying it's not she-who-shall-not-be-named. Thankfully it was just Dez. I visibly relax.

"Hey." I said.

"Hey. Why were you running like a maniac five minutes ago?" He asked.

I mentally groan. I wished he didn't ask that. But I can't lie either because I know Dez will find out sooner or later. "Ally came here." I whispered.

His eyes widen. "What?! Why? I thought she said didn't need you anymore?"

"That's what I thought. But she spent a huge amount of money to see me... So she came." I sigh.

"I'm sorry buddy. But at least you won't see her again right?" He asks.

"True. But I'll have to face her when I get back." I sigh.

"No you don't. Hopefully she'll forget all about you so if you see her, she won't even know who you are!" He says.

"That's kinda depressing, Dez." I said.

"Sorry." He says looking down.

"It's okay. Is she still out there?" I asked.

"Yeah... Sadly... He said.

"Then.. I guess I'll never come out of this room." I sighed.

"C'mon dude. You have to face her at some point. No matter what, running away from your problems or in your case your ex-girlfriend will never solve anything." He says.

"Wow. That's really good advice Dez." I said a bit shocked.

"Good. And now, you're gonna take that advice." Then he grabs my arm and drags me to the door. And the next thing I know, I'm being pushed out the door and falling onto Ally.

I lift myself off her and decided maybe's it's not the time to talk now but Ally stopped me.

"What now? Haven't you hurt me enough?" I mumbled.

"Austin. You're making this harder than it needs to be." She said.

"I'm making it harder? From what I recall, You said you didn't need me anymore, you said you've moved on from me and got a new boyfriend. And you show up to my concert because you spent a lot of money on tickets."

"Austin I-" She started but I cut her off.

"Yeah right. Tickets are only 50 bucks not 200. And you don't have four people in your family or three other friends to go with. And if you think I'm making it harder and then so be it. And I'm actually glad I'm going on a year long without you. I hope I never see you again for the rest of my days." I finish.

I didn't look at her face because I knew I would fall under her trap. So with that, I walked away, ignoring any calls from her or anyone else.

All I need is some time alone before I'm in a crowded bus on the way to Atlanta.

* * *

_Ally's POV_

I stood there in shock after Austin had said. Tears quietly ran down my cheeks as I walked out of the building. I guess he was right. I am making it harder. Not him. And... Why did I have to say those words? Why did I move on? Why am I a horrible person? Why did I lie to him?

So many things went so wrong. If I was able to reverse time, I would. But I can't. It won't happen. Because I know Austin will stay true to his word. I'll never see Austin ever again. He's going to have an amazing life and I'll just be jumping from job to job trying to make a living because I gave up music for some reason. And then I'll become a cat lady...

I slowly pull out the letter from my bag and re-read it. Tears filled my eyes again. I guess if I'm never going to hear from Austin again... I... Better give him this letter before it's too late. So I walked out to the parking lot to see Austin a good fifty feet from me. I quickly run up to him before he run away.

"What?" He snapped

"Nothing. Just.. Take this." I handed him the letter. "Please read every bit of it before you throw it out. Just please... For me." I whisper.

"For you? Yeah sure." He shoves the letter back to me.

"Okay... Do it for us. D-Do it for all the good memories we had." I sob.

He looks at me and the letter and then back to me. He takes the letter and shoves it in his pocket.

Then I ran off.

"Ally! Wait!" I hear Austin yell and I then heard footsteps coming my way. But on the downside, he caught me. I slowly turn around but I refused to meet his eyes.

"What is it?" I asked.

"I just wanna say bye." And then my heart slowly breaks into two. I guess this is it.

"What happened to "Don't walk away leave what we could be behind. Don't leave me standing here, don't say "not the time"?" I asked.

"That doesn't apply to you... anymore." He said. Oh...

"Well. I guess this is the end of Austin & Ally." I crack. It was hard to say... But it had to be said.

"I guess it is. Bye Ally." He whispers.

"So we're going to end like this? This was what our ending is?" I whisper hoarsely.

"I guess so." He said.

"Bye Austin." I say with tears spilling out of my eyes.

He doesn't say anything. He just walks the other direction. He didn't look back. Then he stopped. But he shook his head and kept walking. Away from me. So that was our ending. Him walking away and I'm left standing here. The only thing I have left of us is... Memories.

_I guess this really is the end of Austin & Ally..._

**So... Am I gonna die? ****Oh and 'Cause I Told Mom About You didn't make to round four. But! I will post the final chapter later this week because I feel it's not fair to you guys because y'all love the story so much. So look put for that! :)**

******Laters!**

******-BNYC**


	9. The Words That You Said

**A/N: So here's the dreaded chapter nine. Well. Not that it is dreaded but you know what I mean. So bleh on that part. Oh! Good news! Remember how yesterday I said my story was out of the contest? Well. There was a mix up and now its back in! Yay! But sadly my friend got kicked out. :( But she's cool with it. So am I! :D**

**And Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Next Day**

**Austin's POV**

I tossed the last of the suitcases into the bottom doors of the bus. Then I trudged to the main doors and fell right on to the first bed I saw. I was really tried. Wait. Scratch that. I'm exhausted. Because not only did I have to wake up at five am, it's because I went to sleep at four am. Because I had to do a last minute Meet and Greet and I didn't get home untill three-thirty. So getting one hour of sleep was pretty awful. Why does everything in the universe not my favor?

Damn it it's all Ally's fault. If she didn't give me that stupid letter at the stupid concert which she was not suppose to be at, I wouldn't be so stressed out right now. Ugh. Why does Ally always make me stressed, upset, confused or all of the above? Like. What the heck Ally!

Oh wait. The letter. I promised Ally I would read it. I sighed and walked to my pants and grabbed the crumpled envelope out of it. What could possibly be so important in this letter? I grabbed one of Dez's letter openers and ripped the envelope open. The first thing I see is my name written in cursive. I shrug it off and un folded the paper and started reading.

_Austin,_

_Thanks for not throwing out this letter. It means a lot. So... Um... How did I put this... Okay. First I wanna start off by saying I'm really really sorry. I'm sorry I had all those mean things about me not caring about and saying you don't matter. I do care about you and You do matter to me. But it's probably too late to say it now._

_But I guess I don't matter to you and you don't care about me anymore. Which is completely fine by me. Because it was your decision not mine. And I completely respect that. _

_And I'm also really sorry about moving on. I really never wanted to move on. I never did. I thought we were going to stay together forever and get married and have kids. But I guess we were never meant to be. Were we? And I was being quite rude about it and. I apologize for that too._

_I understand you never want to see me again. But when you said you were going on tour without me and being gone for a year just broke my heart. And then... You said never wanted to see me again. I don't know what to say about that... But I guess that's what you always wanted._

_So if you're still reading this letter, thanks so much Austin. I really appreciate that you read this even though you hate me. So. Lastly... I wanna say... I... Love you Austin. _

_Granted I really never stopped. And I know you don't love me anymore but if you do... Stop. I'm. Not worth your time anymore. We had a great run together but it's the end of us. And just like I said. It's the end of Austin & Ally. Now it's just Austin. And that girl that mever existed on the face of the earth._

_I hope you have a wonderful tour and meet great people. I hope you don't forget about me. And remember, that someone special is waiting for you. I'll miss you._

_Love,_

_Ally Dawson Xx_

Tears were slowly running down my face as I finish the letter. That letter made me realize I need Ally more than I think I do... But it's too late. I can't go back to her. Because by the time I get back from tour... She'll have a boyfriend and probably forgot about me.

Because you can't hold something forever. You have to keep going. I place the letter back into it's envelope and toss it to the table nearby.

And how could Ally say we were never meant to be? We're a match made in he-Wait. I guess if we were... We would have never broken up... Well... I'm wrong then. We were never ever meant to be.

So that's it. I'm never gonna see Ally again? She's probably right... We need to move on. There's no need to wait for each other, by the time I get back... It will be too late. Too late to fix so many mistakes.

But for now, it's time to focus on my tour. Because I know I won't see Ally ever again... I can never be able to apologize in person.

* * *

**Couple Hours Later**

I wake up to the sound of chickens and screaming. I rubbed my head and took me a bit to realize I fell asleep and that it was noon. And that I was on a bus. I sat up and stretched. And then I walked to the direction of the noise. There I found Dez holding a chicken and Trish screaming at him to put it down. I rolled my eyes at them and went back to the beds.

As I went back, I stepped on something and I slipped and fell on the ground. Groaning, I snapped my head towards the object to find it was just my pants.

After looking at it, I got up from the floor and picked it up. As I did, a piece of paper fell out. I placed the pants on to a chair and picked up the paper. I opened to find it was Ally's letter. And then all the memories came back to me. The concert, the fight, her giving me the letter, saying goodbye... For good.

Then the whole conversation replayed in my head.

_"What is it?" She asked._

_"I just wanna say bye." And then by the looks on her face, it seems like her heart slowly broke into two. I guess this is it. _

_"What happened to "Don't walk away leave what we could be behind. Don't leave me standing here, don't say "not the time"?" She asked._

_"That doesn't apply to you... anymore." I said. Okay. Saying that was not a smart move if I were honest_

_"Well. I guess this is the end of Austin & Ally." She cracked. It seemed hard to say for her... But it had to be said._

_"I guess it is. Bye Ally." I whisper._

_"So we're going to end like this? This was what our ending is?" She whispers hoarsely._

_"I guess so." I said. _

_"Bye Austin." She say with tears spilling out of her eyes. _

And then I walked away. Never looked backed. God. I'm such an idiot. Why did I let her slip through my fingers? Now she's taken by another man. And that man is not me. And then one day she'll marry another man and I'll be in the background forgotten. And alone. And then my life will spiral down, then I'll get into drugs and then I'll be gone. And no one will visit my grave because they won't even remember my name. Or who I was.

Maybe letting Ally go was a bad idea... But it's too late now. She's not mine anymore.

* * *

**Ally's POV**

"It's all my fault. I was so stupid. I should have never said those words and we would still be together!" I sob.

"It's gonna be okay-"

"No it's not! I loved him more than anything! And now he's gone! And if I do see him again, there's a zillion in one chance I wouldn't even recognize him! Or even remember his existence!" I cried.

"No. Don't say that. If anything, you will still remember him. You always will."

"Yeah right." I scoff.

"Ally. Listen to me. You will not forget about Austin and Austin won't forget about you."

Thanks for the advice. But it can't work. It... Just can't." I sighed

"Okay. I see that you don't think my advice will work, good day Ally." Then they walked out of the door, slamming it shut.

"OKAY! I SEE HOW IT IS MOM!" I yell behind the door.

"Seriously mom?" I mumbled.

She didn't response. I sighed. I flopped on my bed and stared at the ceiling.

Now that Austin's out of my life... I don't know what to do anymore. And Trish isn't even here so I can't even go back to what my life before Austin. Oh Austin... I hope he's doing well. And he read my letter. I put a lot into it but I wouldn't blame him if he threw it out. He did say "Bye Ally." And never turned around.

He never did turn around... That crushed my heart to pieces... I guess when you say things that hurt... The person probably stops caring about you. Because from what I know, Austin would always turn around... But he didn't. I guess he doesn't love me as much anymore.

Now all I have left are the words that you said.

**A/N: So yeah. There's that. Don't worry there's more to come! Stay tuned! And R&R :D Oh! And I will be holding off Chapter 10 to write the final chapter of CITMAY. So Chapter 10 will be coming on Friday! :D So you basically get two days of suspense instead of one. I mean. I've practically been treating y'all so well with Daily Updates. So why not switch it up a noch? Lol**

**-Laters!**

**-BNYC**


	10. Amnesia

**A/N: I lied. I fucking lied. And what did I lie about. Here: Excerpt from Chapter One's Author's Note: ****_And I promise you. This will not be a sob story. _End of Excerpt. So yep. I lied. I'm so sorry you guys. I promised. And I broke it. I'm a douche. And I fucking cried myself to sleep. I legit cried myself to sleep. This is how sad this chapter is. I'm so dumb. **

******So... Enjoy?**

******Disclaimer: I don't own A&A or Amnesia by 5SOS**

**Two and a half months later.**

**Austin's POV**

"Thank you LA!" I scream over the crazy fans. I turn to the side and run off stage. I was still high from the craziness of tonight but even that I was tried. Dunno how I can explain that. Man I sound like an idiot after that sentence... Oh well.

So I went to my dressing room and plopped onto the couch. I grabbed my phone off the table, seeing as though I haven't used it in a while. When my lockscreeen popped up, it was a picture of me and... Ally... And right then and there, my mood plummeted to the center of the earth. I haven't seen Ally in weeks.

Ever since that night after my Miami show... I never saw or heard from her again. Sometimes I'm afraid to even admit I miss her. We went through so much together... Now when we walk pass by each other we'll just keep walking. Because we would be strangers to one another. Like our past didn't exist.

Why does life have to be so complicated... Why did this have to happen?! Why can't everything be picture perfect? When did it happen and when did it stop? Or did never happen?

It's probably a nightmare that I'm having right now. Yeah! A nightmare! I must be fast asleep. I rub my eyes a few times to find out... It's not a night mare. Well dang it.

That means Ally and I are broken up, I'm on tour without Ally, which means I'm not with Ally, since I'm not with Ally, that means I'm single. And definitely not ready to mingle. My heart belongs to Ally. And only Ally. Even if I marry another woman, which I hope I don't, I will never love them like I love Ally.

But I bet she doesn't even love me anymore. I mean, she already told me she has a boyfriend. Thats not me. As she moves on with her life and her love, I'm standing here, waiting for someone who will never comeback to me.

Maybe when I do comeback to her, her arms will be around someone else. Her heart will be for someone else. Her love will be for someone else, but my heart will still be for her. Even thought waiting will never bring her back to me, I know I can still comeback to her.

Who knows what will happen in a year. Will she be in college in Miami or in New York? If I see her again, will it be in the blazing heat or the softly falling snow? If my worries are correct, her happiness will be someone who's not me. Because she knows waiting a year for someone who's gonna be around girls twenty four/seven is pretty dumb.

And what about me? Will I have a girlfriend by the time I get back? Will I have my arms around someone who's not her? Will my love be for the another?

Then I turned on the small radio and it said what came on, "Now here's Amnesia by Five Seconds Of Summer." I never heard of them before, let's see how good this song is.

_I drove by all the places we used to hang out getting wasted_

_I thought about our last kiss, how it felt the way you tasted_

_And even though your friends tell me you're doing fine_

_Are you somewhere feeling lonely even though he's right beside you?_

_When he says those words that hurt you, do you read the ones I wrote you?_

_Sometimes I start to wonder, was it just a lie?_

_If what we had was real, how could you be fine?_

_'Cause I'm not fine at all_

At this point I was slowly starting singing along with the song. It was really good.

_I remember the day you told me you were leaving_

_I remember the make-up running down your face_

_And the dreams you left behind you didn't need them_

_Like every single wish we ever made_

_I wish that I could wake up with amnesia_

_And forget about the stupid little things_

_Like the way it felt to fall asleep next to you_

_And the memories I never can escape_

_'Cause I'm not fine at all_

_The pictures that you sent me they're still living in my phone_

_I'll admit I like to see them, I'll admit I feel alone_

_And all my friends keep asking why I'm not around_

_It hurts to know you're happy, yeah, it hurts that you've moved on_

_It's hard to hear your name when I haven't seen you in so long_

I slowly start to stop singing because I realized I could relate to the song. So I stopped singing.

_It's like we never happened, was it just a lie?_

_If what we had was real, how could you be fine?_

_'Cause I'm not fine at all_

_I remember the day you told me you were leaving_

_I remember the make-up running down your face_

_And the dreams you left behind you didn't need them_

_Like every single wish we ever made_

_I wish that I could wake up with amnesia_

_And forget about the stupid little things_

_Like the way it felt to fall asleep next to you_

_And the memories I never can escape_

_If today I woke up with you right beside me_

_Like all of this was just some twisted dream_

_I'd hold you closer than I ever did before_

_And you'd never slip away_

_And you'd never hear me say_

_I remember the day you told me you were leaving_

_I remember the make-up running down your face_

_And the dreams you left behind you didn't need them_

_Like every single wish we ever made_

_I wish that I could wake up with amnesia_

_And forget about the stupid little things_

_Like the way it felt to fall asleep next to you_

_And the memories I never can escape_

_'Cause I'm not fine at all_

_No, I'm really not fine at all_

_Tell me this is just a dream_

_'Cause I'm really not fine at all_

By the end of the song, small tears were peaking out of my eyes. I turned off I went to my phone and searched it up. And then I played over again. The song was so true. Except, I was the one leaving, I was the one upset and she was the one that was fine. And I'm not fine at all.

_The pictures that you sent me they're still living in my phone_

_I'll admit I like to see them, I'll admit I feel alone_

And that line couldn't have been more true. I still every pic of Ally I have still saved into my phone. Even when I look at them... I feel so lonely. Like Ally just left me. Like that day at the concert. I was all alone. In a full parking lot.

And now I'll never hold her tighter again, I'll never hear her name the same again. Her love is for another man. She'll be hold tighter by another man. Her everything is for him. What's worst is that I haven't seen her in so long.

I remember a few days ago, Trish got a call from her. Apparently, she's doing great. I'm happy she's happy. But it hurts that she moved on.

If our relationship meant something to her, why is she fine? Why is she happy? Is she happy we're done and she's moved on? Does she know how I feel nowadays? I guess not, I bet she's already forgotten about me. She's too busy being happy. And it hurts she's happy and I'm hurting.

_'Cause I'm not fine at all_

_No, I'm really not fine at all_

_Tell me this is just a dream_

_'Cause I'm really not fine at all_

The song finishes and I close the app. I couldn't listen to anymore. It brought too many emotions and memories.

But all I know is she's in the foreground and in someone else's arms and I'm standing here in the background all alone. With no one to hold.

* * *

_A month Later_

Every day I get updates on Ally. One. I learned her boyfriend's name is Mason. So now I know the guy who stole her heart. And Trish had asked her about me and this was her response:

"_Who in the world is Austin Moon? Are you imagining random people again Trish_?"

My heart broke into two. She doesn't remember me. I knew this was going to happen. She never going to need memories anymore. I spent my day off crying into my pillow. Because the love of my life doesn't remember my existence. My everything... Doesn't need me anymore.

I thought I would have a future with her... Now I never will. My life is over. Who the fuck cares about this damn tour anymore? I fucking don't. But I still have seven months of this tour left. So what can I do? I can't cancel it unless it's a family emergency.

Ally's officially gone. There's no going back. She has another man. I have no one. I'll never get her back because she doesn't remember my name. I'm a lost memory to her. The four years we had together. Gone. And now I'll watch her move on and be happy...

And I'll still be standing in the background. Just watching her be free and happy. And I'll be wondering, where did I go wrong?

What did I do wrong?

Why did I go wrong?

How did I go wrong?

I'll never know.

* * *

**Another month Later**

"Thanks..." I stop. I forgot the name of the city. Shit. I turn to one of the dancers and they mouth "Toronto." I nod.

"Thank you Toronto!" I finally say. And the crowd cheers louder. I smile and I went backstage. There, I saw Trish closing her phone. And I knew it was Ally.

"What did she say?" I ask.

"She's doing well. She's going on her six month anniversary date with Mason soon." She answers.

I sigh. Everyday she tells me the same thing: Ally's happy with Mason. And the mention of my name just confuses her.

"Look. I know you're upset... But there's nothing we can do Austin. If I could make Mason disappear and make you guys together, I would. But this is reality. I can't do it Austin." She rubs my shoulder comfortably.

"I know. It just hurts that she's moved on and forgot about me. I thought she would be waiting for me. I guess I wrong. Two of the worst things in the entire world." I sigh.

"I'm so sorry Austin." She whispers and then walks away.

It's been six months. Six months since she moved on and I went on tour. Just two months in she forgets me. And just thinking about her name just hurts. Because I haven't seen her in so long. Heard her voice in so long. Kissed her in so long.

Because someone else is doing that for me.

* * *

**A Week Later**

"Jimmy, I can't do this anymore." I whisper quietly.

"What? Why?" He asks.

"I'm going crazy. Every day I hear how Ally's so happy and I'm so... Not." I sob in to my hands.

"Austin. I know you're heartbroken but are you sure you wanna cancel the rest of the tour?" I nod.

"I can't do it anymore. I rather be at home and upset than around the world and upset. I rather upset people I know than disappoint hundreds and thousands of people at a time." I croak.

"Okay Austin. We'll cancel it and you can go back home." He assures.

"Thanks so much Jimmy. And thanks for understanding." I sniff.

"You're welcome kid." He smiles.

And for once. I smile too.

* * *

**Another Week Later**

After the cab drops me off, I look at the big house in front of me. Now, this isn't my house. It's Ally's. I held my guitar close to my shoulder and adjusted the strap. I look to the side and see her car and someone else's car in the drive way. I know it's probably Mason's car. I lifted the beanie from my eyes and looked in to the window and sure enough. Her and Mason were in there.

I didn't tell Ally I cancelled the tour.

I didn't tell her I was coming over either.

So maybe that's why her arms and lips are around someone else's.

I sigh. Sometimes, I wish I could wake up with Amnesia.

And forget all the stupid little things.

**A/N: I hate myself for this chapter. I, at first had no idea where the fuck I was going with this chapter. Then my good friend KfizzleWizzle (check put her stories. If you're into M Rated stories that is.) posted the fucking saddest one shot on the world. Besides All for Austin. Haha. And then. BAM. I got ideas. Like literally just like that. I don't even know how it happened. But it did. Oh whale. **

**I blame Ross. And 5SOS. And Kels. Mainly Ross. Because. Why the fuck not? He's leaving PR today. LIKE FUCKING HELL YAS. I NEVER WANT HIM TO RETURN TO THAT ISLAND EVER AGAIN. EVER. UNLESS ITS FOR TOUR BUT NEVER AGAIN BC HE SHOULDNT BE THERE FOR A GODDAMN MOVIE. THAT SUCKS. **

**I'm sorry if you like the movie. I hate it tbh. **

**Well. **

**Laters! **

**-BNYC**


	11. Butt Dailing

**A/N: Thanks for 47 reviews! Omg! Thanks so much! I have hopes for this story. And I hope it's as popular as What do I have to do. Because getting 106 reviews on my first story was. Insane. I legitmently screaming. And crying. And freaking out. Just a shit ton of feelings on me. At once. So. Now. Hate me again for this chapter. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Austin's POV**

I watched her kiss him from the window. I pulled put the letter she gave to me six months ago. No, I wasn't going to give it back. I'm gonna give her a response to the letter. Just to let her know that I still care. Even though she doesn't remember me. I took a deep breath and went to the door. I softly knocked on the door. After a minute, she answered. I took a sec to see how much she's changed. She hasn't changed a bit. She still looked as beautiful as she ever did. Maybe even more.

"Can I help you?" Her voice never changed either. It was still as flawless as ever.

"I have a letter from someone named Austin Moon. He wanted me to give this to you." I said. I didn't say who I was so I could get away with this.

"I keep hearing about this guy. Is he famous?" She said.

"Yeah. Have you seen him before?" She shook her head. Well that was a stab in the heart.

"Oh okay. And he told me I should hear you read the letter so I can give him some feedback afterwards. He's too shy to really talk to you." I said.

"Oh okay. I'll read it." Then she opened the letter.

_Dear Ally,_

_I know this is weird reading a letter from your old best friend who you don't even remember anymore, but I just wanna say, I miss you. Every time Trish tells me you're doing fine, my heart breaks into.. Tiny pieces... I hope you and Mason are doing well. And I hope you guys are happy until the end of time. Even though, I'm not happy at all. But I will be for you._

_Because I love you._

_Have an awesome life._

_Love,_

_Austin M. Moon_

She finishes the letter with small tears in her eyes. And then realization strikes her eyes.

"Austin?" She asks quietly and she looks up at me.

"That's me." I whisper.

"Why are you here?" _Ouch_.

"I-I.. I was here if we could be friends again but... I wrong. Ever since I learned you're happy without me... I just wanted say... I hope you're doing well. I'll see you around." I crack.

"Oh okay." She says.

"Ally... I know this is crazy... But you do still love me?" I ask.

"No. I'm sorry." My heart plummets to the ground. She doesn't love me anymore. I'll never get her back now.

"Oh..." I say with tear coming down my cheeks.

"I'm sorry Austin. I guess over the six months... I realized we weren't meant to be. I love Mason now. I'm so sorry." She says.

"I-I understand. I thought... Maybe if you saw I never hung out with a girl during tour... You would wait for me too. But I guess waiting never means you'll get what you want. But I-I understand you don't love me like I love you." I say.

"Well. It's a bit too late to say it Austin. You need to move on." She says.

"I don't want to." I say.

"But you have to." She says.

"I know..." I say.

"Well... Bye." That was it. No "Bye Austin". She really doesn't want me in her life anymore.

"Goodbye." I whisper to the closed door. I walk back to my house and then it started raining. Great.

She doesn't love me anymore. She moved on. She loves Mason. I dug into my pocket and pulled out the necklace. It was the necklace I gave her on our one year anniversary. It spelled _Austin + Ally 4ever_. I guess it lied. We didn't last forever. We lasted a year.

As I continued to stare at it, my phone rang. I pulled it put find put it was Dez.

"Hey Austin! How did it go with Ally?" He voice cheered through the phone.

"Horrible." I mumble.

"Why?" His voice soften.

"She doesn't love me anymore. She stopped a long time ago." I sigh.

"I'm so sorry man." He says.

"Its not your fault." I say.

"I know. What are you gonna do now?" He asks.

"I don't know. I guess I have to move on too. What's the point of loving someone who doesn't love you anymore?" I ask.

"You don't have to give up. Just think. If you try, before you know it, you'll be marrying the girl!" He assures.

"No I won't. If anything I'll be in the crowd watching her going down the aisle marrying another guy." I say.

"Austin-" He starts but I cut him off.

"No. Don't say it. I know I'll just watching her from afar. Maybe I'll be dead by the time she gets married!" I exclaim.

"Dude! You're getting way over your head with this! You _will not_ be dead by the time she gets married! You will be the one standing at the end of aisle. I will make sure that happens even if thats the _last_ thing I do!" He yells.

"Try and stop me." I threat and then I close the phone. I ran towards my house and went straight to my room. Luckily no one was home. I went to the bathroom and grabbed the container of pills. I poured it all into my hand and started to sallow them.

At the exact moment, Dez came bursting through the door.

"Austin no!" He screams.

"Bye Dez." I croak.

But then it's too late. I collapse on the floor and everything goes black.

* * *

**Few hours later.**

I open up my eyes and squint at the bright light and look around. I was not in my room. But in a hospital room. I lived?! What?! Ugh. I hate you Dez. Can't he just leave me alone to die?!

"Hey Austin." Dez said as he walked into the room.

"Why didn't you let me die?!" I scream.

"Because I wasn't going to let my best friend die." He spat.

"When was the last time we really were best friends?! Face it Dez! You didn't talk to me for six months! Trish was the only one there for me when I needed my brother! How can you call me your best friend when you haven't been one for half a year!" I shout.

He stood silent. And then he said, "Well. I guess I hope you die you jerk." He spit out and then left the room.

Now I was sitting in a hospital bed all alone now. So first Ally and now Dez. I lost my soulmate and my friend. Maybe I should die. No one wants me anymore. Trish decided to go to college to study fashion and my parents... I don't wanna talk about them anymore. They're just not around anymore.

"Austin? You're cleared to go now." The nurse says as she hands me my clothes.

"Thanks." I said. I went to the bathroom and changed out of the hospital gown. Once I did, I handed them back to the nurse and she escorted me out of the hospital. Once I did, I just walked. This is the worst day ever. I just wish Ally didn't move on. She was everything to me. But my pride got the best of me. And now she doesn't love anymore.

Now how can I even love someone again? Someone please tell me that. Wait. If what we had was real... Why doesn't she love me anymore?

Oh right. I fucked shit up.

Well. I guess I can officially say that, Life isn't worth it anymore. When no one loves you, life is just stupid. Maybe the day Ally gets married, I'll end it there. Because I know for a fact that she will never love me again. And everything time I think of her, she won't think of me.

We are ancient history. The past is in the past. And then I stopped. I looked at the door I was looking at now. It was Ally's. How did I end up back here? And just when I was about to leave, the door opened.

"Austin? What are you doing here?" She asked.

"I don't know. I was thinking and I guess I ended up here. It's okay. I won't bother you anymore." I said.

"Oh okay." And then she closed the door. I sighed. I walked further down to my house. Once I did, I found the door unlocked. I walked in and locked it. I looked at the picture of me and Ally in a picture frame. A tear escaped from my eyes and landed on my face warping me. Like it was trying to erase me from if the picture.

And then I sat in a chair and started crying. I felt useless. I felt pathetic. I felt worthless. I let the best person that ever happened to me slip through my hands. Now I lost her. I don't deserve the good things in life if I can't keep them happy. Now. I'm alone and worth nothing of space. I belong in a grave six feet underground with the people on earth wishing I was still here. Wishing they could have done something to stop me.

And I know Ally wouldn't be there when I die. Because she wouldn't know I die until someone tells her.

"Hello?"

I screamed. There was a sudden voice coming from my phone. Weird, I didn't call anyone. Must of butt dialed someone.

"Hello?" I said once I picked up the phone.

"Austin. What did you mean by "I wouldn't be there when you die?"

**A/N: Omg! Who could it be?! Lmao. We all know its Ally. Haha. So. Austin stupidly butt dialed her. Smart move Austin. Smart move. Oh! And school starts on Tuesday. And that means: No more frequent updates. :( And this bish is starting high school. So. From now on, I will write chapters ahead of time. Like do about 2-3 a day. And then when I'm able to update. I update. And I'm planning for this story to end in like October so yeah. Bai. **

**Laters! **

**-BNYC**


	12. Did she forget?

**A/N: So. This chapter is short. And the next one is too. Hopefully chapter 14 is longer. Now. Why are they short? Easy. this chapter's ending was perfect. I loved it. Checked to see how many words it was. Not perfect. Nope. And the next chapter... Well. Let's not spoiler shiz. **

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

_And I know Ally wouldn't be there when I die. Because she wouldn't know I die until someone tells her._

_"Hello?"_

_I screamed. There was a sudden voice coming from my phone. Weird, I didn't call anyone. Must of butt dialed someone._

_"Hello?" I said once I picked up the phone._

_"Austin. What did you mean by "I wouldn't be there when you die?"_

* * *

**Austin's POV**

My face turned pale as a ghost. My hands started to sweat, making me almost drop the phone. Of all the people I butt dial, why did it have to be Ally? And why was I thinking out loud?!

"It's nothing. Just forget about." I said as I tried to hang up.

"Austin Monica Moon do not hang up on me!" She screams.

"Ugh. Fine." I grumbled. "And how did you remember my middle name?"

"Not important. Now. What do you mean I'll never know you died?!" She demanded.

"It's because... Since we won't be around each other anymore... I thought... If I died... You wouldn't even know because you were busy with life and we never hang out anymore." I explain.

"Austin... Don't s-say that." She chokes as her voice softens.

"How can I not? You were the one who said you didn't need me anymore." I said.

"Well. You were the one who broke us up!" She snapped.

"You said I didn't matter!" I spat.

"You left for tour without me!" She exclaimed.

"Ally. This is ridiculous. All we ever did after the break up was fight. This is exactly why I never talked to you for months. We would just fight. What's the point of Austin & Ally anymore?" And right when I said it, my heart crumbled to pieces. Like someone was bashing it with a bat.

"I-I g-guess you're right. What's the point of us if all we do is fight?" She asked.

"I-I don't know. I really don't know." I whisper.

"Austin?" She said.

"Y-Yeah?" I asked.

"Please. Don't kill yourself. I know I don't love you as much anymore, but you're a big part of my life. I don't want you to die before your time." She cracks.

"But what about Mason?" I whisper hoarsely.

"He didn't make me who I am. You did." She says.

"But you don't need me to make you anymore do you?" I asked.

She didn't answer. And that's when I knew I was right.

"That's what I thought." And when I was about to hang up, she spoke.

"I'm sorry. But please. Even if we don't have a future together, please don't kill yourself over it." She pleads.

"Ally... It already hurts that we'll never have a future together. I rather just end it all." I say.

"Austin... Please. Don't die. Just please. I don't want to be the reason you die. And live in a sack of guilt." She literally doesn't say anything about how she needs me. She just doesn't want a shitload of guilt and shame pouring down on her. This just proves that she cares about herself. Not me. It never was about me.

"Don't get your hopes up." I whisper and then before she could say anything, I hung up.

And then once I did, I went back to crying. How can she say "Even if we don't have a future together, please don't kill yourself over it." With such fluency? It's like she's asking me to kill myself the second she gets married to him.

It hurts to know she's happy, yeah it hurts to know she moved on. But its all my fault. I wish I could reverse everything. She doesn't need the dreams of us. Or the wishes that we made together. If I knew the day before everything would crumble down, I would have held her tighter, kissed her longer, loved her longer. But I didn't know. And I didn't hold her tighter, kissed her longer or loved her long enough.

So now, I'll end up like those poor losers who end up being hobos or live in a crappy apartment building as they watch the girl they love move on without them. Cry every time she's mentioned.

Maybe she never really did love me. Was it all a lie? Did every "I Love you too" she said a lie? If it was... She never did feel sorry for me. When she said she was sorry for not loving me anymore, she never looked at me in the eyes. I guess that what happens when you screw up.

Was the relationship a mistake to her? Did everything we do together mean nothing? Did she forget all the nights when she couldn't sleep, I was the first person she called? Did she forget all the sweet words I would tell her so she go back to sleep peacefully? Did she forget about the fun stuff we did on dates? Did she forget about the silly mistakes I would do on those dates and forgive me? Did she forget how she would agree to all the crazy antics I dragged her into? Did she forget about all the times when I would come over at crazy times at night just so she could talk?

Will she be full of regret if I die early? Or would it be full of joy and happiness? Would she look at my lifeless body and think "I miss you Austin. I'm so sorry for the horrible things I've said and done to you. Please comeback Austin... Please. I promise I'll make your life better. I promise I won't forget about you. Please... I-I love you..." Or "Thank god that douche bag is dead. C'mon Mason. I want to get out here. It smells like death in here."

When she thinks of my name, will it taste like sweet lemonade on a sunny day? Or is it like dirt in her mouth and she needs to spit it out? Will she wonder if I was worth her time? Or am I just another person?

Well to me, I'll remember every night she called me. I remember how I was the person she phoned first. I remember all the words I said to her to make her sleep. I'll remember all the craziness I dragged her into. And I'll remember all the crazy times I had to come over to her house just so she can have someone to talk to.

And when I think of her name, it would taste like a chocolate cake with chocolate frosting on top. And she was worth all my time and I don't regret one bit. And she will never be just another person to me. She's my soulmate.

But she won't.

And I'm not her soulmate.

So I'll just be standing here.

Dying alone in my empty room.

**So. Austin's got it badddd. And if you recongize the "Did she forget..." Segment, it's similar to the last chapter of All for Austin. Where Austin's looking at Ally's dead body and he thinks of all the moments he had shared with her, that he had forgotten until the moment. Differance is he says them out loud too. So yeah. **

**And friendly reminder I start school after tomorrow. (Tuesday of you are clueless) So. yeah. **

**Laters! **

**-BNYC **


	13. Who Pulled It?

**A/N: No words for this chapter... Enjoy? I guess? Idek. It's just a really short chapter. Don't judge me. Just read it you big idiot. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Austin's POV**

It's been four days since everything happened. I almost killed myself, I lost Dez as a best friend slash brother and I accidentally butt dialed Ally and now she knows that I want to kill myself. And what's funny is that she actually thinks that if she tells me I shouldn't die, I won't. Haha. Very funny Ally. Like your words will stop me. Pffh. Yeah right.

Like her words will stop me from pulling a trigger or swallowing that pill? No. Never. Maybe if I was like this when we were dating... She would have a greater chance of stopping me... But not this time.

She lost that chance when she moved on... And yet. I still love her so... So much. Ugh. What the fuck is wrong with me?! One second I' talking about how Ally doesn't effect my person and the next I'm talking about how much I love her. Man, I have some big problems here. Sometimes, killing yourself can lead to crazy things.

So that's why I'm sitting in my bathtub with the shotgun in my hand. I kept slipping my finger over the tigger. Nearly pulling the metal loop. But every time I did, I would slip my finger out. And then slip it back in again. And take it back out.

The trend continued for several minutes. After another few minutes, I stopped. I took note of my surroundings. The white walls of the bathroom were creeping me out. It wasn't cool. And they were giving me a hospital feeling. I didn't like it. It made me feel like I _was _in a hospital and I was gonna die. Then I looked over at my phone to see Ally's name on the screen. I was gonna call her say bye. And then she'll hear the gunshot. And then it will be too late.

For her at least.

After a few rings, she picks up.

"Hello?" She said.

"Ally. I-I-I..." I couldn't do it.

"Austin? What's wrong? Are you okay?" She panicked. Why is she worried?

"No." As I said that I took the gun into hand and loaded a few more bullets into the gun.

"Austin? What are you doing?! You know what, I'm coming to your house." And then in the back ground I heard keys clanging and the door opening.

"You don't remember where it is." I remarked.

"I'll find it." She scoffed.

"By the time you do. Consider this goodbye." I said.

"Wait Wha-" She said but before she could finish, I hung up.

I finally slipped my finger into the hole and pulled it.

A loud bang was heard and everything went black.

* * *

**Few hours later.**

I'm alive?! Again?! How?! Wait. Ally's here. Maybe I am dead. I'm in heaven right now and Ally's my angel! Sweet. Wait. So why is heaven my bedroom? This can't be right.

"Austin! Thank goodness you're awake!" She exclaimed. Awake? Aren't I dead?

"What happened?" I groaned.

"I came the second you almost pulled the trigger, took the gun away but you hit your head on the soap holder so you got knocked out." She explained.

Okay, so I am alive. Go figure. Wait. Why did Ally save me? I thought she didn't love me anymore. "Dang it." I said.

"Why?" She asked. Okay! When she start to care about me?!

"Because I wanted to die! I can't take it anymore Ally! It already hurts that you moved on but its like a stab in the heart that you don't love me anymore! I don't have Trish or Dez anymore! Trish moved to New York so she can study fashion and Dez just walked out on me! My parents died a long time ago and I don't have you in my life anymore! I've lost every person I loved in my life! Do you understand how much pain I've gone through these six months?! Do you understand what it's like to lose everything you love? And what it's like when the person you love doesn't remember all the memories you shared?!" I croaked. Now I panting and tears were streaming down my face.

"A-A-Austin.. I-I had n-no i-i-" I cut her off.

"Of course you didn't. You were too busy not caring about me to notice all the pain I've been through." I spat.

"A-" She started but I cut her off again.

"No. Don't start with the damn apologies. It's beyond too late to say sorry. So get out. I want to finish this. I want my happiness back." I spat.

"So death is your answer?" She asks quietly. And then tears started to quietly crept down her cheeks.

"Exactly. Now go back to Mason. You don't want to witness someone dying." I whisper with even more tears of my own running down my face.

"No." She said looking at the ground.

"Go. Now. You shouldn't even be seen with me." I growl.

"No." Was still her respond.

"I said go. I'd like to die the way I want to. Alone." I spat the last word darkly.

"No. I'm not letting you do this! Look Austin, I know I haven't been the best person to you for a while but is suicide really the answer to you problems?! Is it worth losing your future and happiness for?!" She exclaimed.

"Suicide is a permanent solution to a temporarily problem. And my future and happiness is a problem." I said.

"Austin... Please. Don't.." She cries.

"I'm sorry Ally. I can't. But just remember... I love you so much." I whisper.

That was when I grabbed the gun from the drawer. I pointed it at me but Ally tried to grab it from me. We kept playing tug-o-war for a minutes.

But then it no longer became a game.

I don't who pulled it. But it was pulled.

And another thing I knew was,

I was the victim.

**A/N: So. There's that. I guess. Idek again. Short chapter blah blah blah. So. Tomorrow I start skwell. ew. someone help me. ew. please someone help me. ew. Oh! And did anyone catch the Robin Williams quote? No? Okay... Sorry for putting it in... ._. and can we get 70 reviews for next chapter? I'm not gonna be able to post this week and of we get that high, I shall be happy. :]**

**Laters! **

**-BNYC**


	14. Just Like Part of My Heart Is Gone

**A/N: S****o. Its been a while. Like I said, I started high school. Which isn't as bad. Which is good. What's not good is coming back home on the first fucking day of school and finding out some bitch disabled my Twitter account. I got so mad and I started crying because I couldn't get it back. And it's gonna be gone in less then 30 days. AND IM FREAKING OUT BC I'LL LOSE EVERYTHING. So yeah. Not the best way to come back from school... Okay enough of that sob story.**

** Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Enjoy!**

"No._ I'm not letting you do this! Look Austin, I know I haven't been the best person to you for a while but is suicide really the answer to you problems?! Is it worth losing your future and happiness for?!" She exclaimed._

_"Suicide is a permanent solution to a temporarily problem. And my future and happiness is a problem." I said._

_"Austin... Please. Don't.." She cries._

_"I'm sorry Ally. I can't. But just remember... I love you so much." I whisper._

_That was when I grabbed the gun from the drawer. I pointed it at me but Ally tried to grab it from me. We kept playing tug-o-war for a minutes._

_But then it no longer became a game._

_I don't who pulled it. But it was pulled._

_And another thing I knew was,_

_I was the victim._

* * *

**Ally's POV**

I-I... Killed him. I killed Austin. I murdered... Austin Moon. I killed someone who always wanted to die. I killed. The second to last person to love me... And its all my fault. What's wrong with me?! I quickly get the phone and call 911.

"This is 911 what's your emergency?" The operator said.

"M-My friend is d-dying. Please come now!" I screamed.

"Ma'am please stay calm. We're on our way. In the meantime, don't let them lose blood." They instructed.

"O-okay." I stuttered.

And then the call ended. I grabbed a blanket and tried to stop the blood coming from his stomach. I can't believe I shot him... I-I... Probably ended his life. Which makes me a murderer! Oh my god! I'm a murderer now! And I-I killed... The worst person to kill. Not that Austin's the worst... It's just... He would the last person I would ever think of killing. This is so ironic. I told him not to die... And I guess I did that for him...

But then again. I broke him. I broke him hard. And I never wanted to hurt him... Granted, I was the one who said I didn't need him and moved on but... He was my first everything. My first kiss, first date... First love. I sighed softly. He still loves me even after everything I put him through. He doesn't deserve me not matter how many times he says he loves me.

And here's the truth. I still love him too. I love him just as much as I did months ago. I never knew the love grew in the time I had forgotten about him. I said I didn't love him so he could move on... But I guess his love for me got stronger.. And now I can't apologize because he's dead! I laid my head on his heart. It was still beating slowly. He was still alive. And after another second, the door opened and the paramedics came.

"C-Can I come?" I asked nervously.

"I'm sorry but no. We have to keep him alive on the way to the hospital and we can't have more people in the van." One of the paramedics said.

"Oh. Okay." I said. And then they left the room.

Once they did, I sobbed into my hands. I'm such a horrible person. I looked up from my hands and took a look around the room. It was fairly plain... Except for the blood stain on the floor. I picked up his phone from the floor and a notification popped on to the screen.

Time to play Amnesia again. It read. What in the world is Amnesia?

And then the screen opened to the music library and a song came up. So this is what Amnesia is...

So I clicked play.

_I drove by all the places we used to hang out getting wasted_

_I thought about our last kiss, how it felt the way you tasted_

_And even though your friends tell me you're doing fine_

_Are you somewhere feeling lonely even though he's right beside you?_

_When he says those words that hurt you, do you read the ones I wrote you?_

_Sometimes I start to wonder, was it just a lie?_

_If what we had was real, how could you be fine?_

_'Cause I'm not fine at all_

_I remember the day you told me you were leaving_

_I remember the make-up running down your face_

_And the dreams you left behind you didn't need them_

_Like every single wish we ever made_

_I wish that I could wake up with amnesia_

_And forget about the stupid little things_

_Like the way it felt to fall asleep next to you_

_And the memories I never can escape_

_'Cause I'm not fine at all_

This song is really good. But why is it so sad? Austin can't be that upset with life right?

_The pictures that you sent me they're still living in my phone_

_I'll admit I like to see them, I'll admit I feel alone_

_And all my friends keep asking why I'm not around_

_It hurts to know you're happy, yeah, it hurts that you've moved on_

_It's hard to hear your name when I haven't seen you in so long_

I paused the song. He's hurt that I'm happy? That makes no sense... But then again he's also hurt that... I moved on... Oh my. Then I pressed play again.

_It's like we never happened, was it just a lie?_

_If what we had was real, how could you be fine?_

_'Cause I'm not fine at all_

_I remember the day you told me you were leaving_

_I remember the make-up running down your face_

_And the dreams you left behind you didn't need them_

_Like every single wish we ever made_

_I wish that I could wake up with amnesia_

_And forget about the stupid little things_

_Like the way it felt to fall asleep next to you_

_And the memories I never can escape_

_If today I woke up with you right beside me_

_Like all of this was just some twisted dream_

_I'd hold you closer than I ever did before_

_And you'd never slip away_

_And you'd never hear me say_

_I remember the day you told me you were leaving_

_I remember the make-up running down your face_

_And the dreams you left behind you didn't need them_

_Like every single wish we ever made_

_I wish that I could wake up with amnesia_

_And forget about the stupid little things_

_Like the way it felt to fall asleep next to you_

_And the memories I never can escape_

_'Cause I'm not fine at all_

_No, I'm really not fine at all_

_Tell me this is just a dream_

_'Cause I'm really not fine at all_

And the song came to a close. Tears were running down my face as every word hit me hard. This is what Austin listens to everyday? This is what he feels? The song played on repeat before I shut it off.

So apparently, he feels this way. He feels alone. He wonders if our relationship was a lie... If Austin could hear me... I would tell him no. It wasn't. It was never lie. If anything, it was the best year of my life. He can never compare to Mason... Why did I let him go? When its clear he's still holding on.

Like when he showed up to my house the other day... He cancelled his tour for me. But why? Why am I still worth it for him? I still don't get it. All I ever did to him was hurt him. I bashed him like a pinta at a birthday party.

"_It's okay Ally. I understand._" A voice said. I screamed.

"Who is that?!" I scream.

"_It's just me. Ally. It's Austin._" And then a transparent figure of Austin appears. His hair is neatly brushed and he's wearing all white clothes.

"Austin? Are you dead?" I asked.

"_Yeah. Sorta._" He says as he sits down on the bed.

"So. I-I did kill you. I killed you!" I sob.

"_Ally. There's still a chance I'm alive. Don't give up_." He says soothingly.

"Yeah. But if you die... I'll never forgive myself." I whispered.

"_Ally. Look at me._" He said and I look up at him. He places a hand on my cheek and it gave me chills down my spine because it wasn't warm. But it wasn't cold either.

"_Don't push yourself over this. I promise I'll live. I will._" And then he kisses me. It felt weird. Like.. Austin was actually kissing me. But he was ghost or something instead. But the kiss was amazing nonetheless

Then he pulled away. I immediately missed the warmth of his lips on mine. And then he says,"_Remember Ally. I love you. And I always will._" And then he disappears.

"Austin! Wait!" But it was too late he was gone. Just like the real Austin was gone.

Just like part of my heart was gone.

**A/N: Review for the next one? Bc I own got like 4 last time. C'mon guys. You can do better than that! So please? And tell me if you liked the moment between Ally and Sprit Austin. And Where you suprised that Ally pulled the trigger?**

**Laters!**

**-BNYC**


	15. Nothing Was Gonna Get in My Way

**A/N: ****Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_I Don't Want to, But I Have to_**  
**

* * *

_"Ally. Look at me." He said and I look up at him. He places a hand on my cheek and it gave me chills down my spine because it wasn't warm. But it wasn't cold either._

_"Don't push yourself over this. I promise I'll live. I will." And then he kisses me. It felt weird. Like.. Austin was actually kissing me. But he was ghost or something instead. But the kiss was amazing nonetheless_

_Then he pulled away. I immediately missed the warmth of his lips on mine. And then he says,"Remember Ally. I love you. And I always will." And then he disappears._

_"Austin! Wait!" But it was too late he was gone. Just like the real Austin was gone._

_Just like part of my heart was gone._

* * *

**Ally's POV**

I sighed. I better get going to the hospital and see Austin. I pick up the bloody blanket and toss it into the laundry. I went to the front door and got into my car. Since there was no one in the car and the radio was off, it was a quiet ride there.

Once I did, I got out of the car and walked to the front of the hospital. Not a sound was in the air other than my worn out converse softly hitting the pavement. I pushed the doors opened and I walked to the lady at the desk. She looked up from the her clipboard and smiled at me.

"Hi. How may I help you?" Her soft voice rang through the empty halls.

"I'm looking for Austin Moon." I said.

"Family?" She asked.

"No. I'm his... Friend." I said.

"I'm sorry kid. But only family and partners can go see him right now." She frowned.

"Please can you let it slide? I-I..." I couldn't say I was the one who killed him. I would get arrested for sure.

"I'm really worried for him." I pleaded.

"You sure do seem concerned. Okay. I'll let it slide. He's one lucky guy to have a girl like you." She says as she writes the room number one the sticky note.

"Oh... I'm not his girlfriend..." Anymore. I wanted to say but I kept it shut.

"Oh. That stinks. You guys could make a cute couple." She says as she hands me the sticky note. Me too lady. Me too.

"You and me both. And thanks." I said.

"Your welcome." She smiles. I smile back.

"Room 123... Haha that's a funny room number.." I chuckled to myself. If Austin was beside me, he would be so childish about it... And then after a few twists and turns, I finally made it to Room 123. I slowly opened the door and saw what I wish wasn't Austin.

His entire chest and stomach area was completely bandaged and there was an IV Drip connected to his arm. I almost broke down on the spot.

I was the cause of all of this. I walked to the chair next to the bed grabbed his pale hand. He looked so weak and vulnerable. I can't help but cry. So I let it all out.

"Austin. I know you can't hear me right now but, I wanna say I'm sorry. I'm sorry for forgetting all the memories we had, I'm sorry I cut you out of my life, I'm sorry I moved on, I'm sorry I never hung out with you anymore, I'm sorry I was such a horrible friend and girlfriend, I'm sorry I lied to you about not loving you... I'm sorry... For shooting you in the gut. And lastly... I'm sorry I said all those mean words about you, I swear I didn't mean any of them... Please Austin... Please comeback..." I whisper.

Nothing happened. I looked at the heart monitor and it showed he was still breathing... But he's not awake.

So I continued, "I promise if you're alive, I'll make your life better. I promise I won't walk out on you again, I promise I'll never find another guy, I promise we'll never fight again, I promise I'll be a better girlfriend for you, I promise... I promise I won't leave you in the dust ever. Ever." I whispered.

Then I felt a slight movement in my hand. Is he? No. He can't be. But then the movement got stronger. And then his eyes slowly started to open.

"Austin?" I asked softly. He squinted at the bright light but then after a bit, he fully opened his eyes.

"A-A-Ally?" He whispered hoarsely.

"H-Hey..." I whispered.

"I'm alive?" He whispered.

"Yeah." I said.

"Oh." He whispered.

"Why?" I asked.

"I-I thought I was gonna die this time..." He trailed.

"I'm sorry I saved your life..." I said.

"It's okay..." He said.

"Oh." Was all I could say.

"Did you really mean all that?" He asked.

"What?" I asked confused.

"That you were sorry for everything that happened?" He asked.

"You heard that?" I asked.

"Yeah... So did you?" He asked again.

"From the bottom of my heart." I said.

"So you meant it?" I nodded.

He shifted himself so he could sit up. And he didn't let go of my hand. He turned his head and looked at me. His eyes with filled with pain and love. And so many other emotions I couldn't even recognize. He pulled me closer to the bed, making the chair screech on the title floor until it was flush against the bed. I looked back at him to see his face was much closer than a few seconds ago. He let go of my hand and placed it on my cheek. He softly pulled my face closer to his. When we were centimeters apart, he stopped.

"Why did you stop?" I whispered.

"I remember you have a boyfriend. That you love." He said looking down.

"But in these past few days... I realized the man I love is right in front of me." I whispered.

"Did you break up with him?" He asked. I shook my head.

"Then I can't let you cheat on him. It would make me look like the bad guy. And you look like a... Two timer." He whispered.

"I guess." He dropped his hand from my cheek and I felt the warmth from his hand disappear instantly.

"Now what?" He asked. I shrugged.

"I don't know. Break up with Mason I guess?" I asked.

"Are you sure about that?" He asked.

"Positive. He's such a nice guy... I rather break it off with him that cheat." I said.

"Are you sure he'll understand?" He asked.

"I'm sure he will." I assured.

* * *

"What do you mean you don't understand?!" I screamed.

"Why do you want to go back to that jerk?! I thought you loved me not him!" He growled.

"That's what I thought too! I guess my thoughts were wrong!" I gasped sarcastically.

"Tell your thoughts to make up their minds!" He screamed.

"Tell you what? I thought you were going to understand because you were sweet and loving! I guess I was wrong!" I snapped.

"Where are you going?!" He screamed as he walked closer to me.

"To the one who actually gives a damn about me!" I snapped. And then I stomped out the door.

"Don't think you'll get away with this!" He yelled.

"Too late! I just dumped you!" I smirked.

"What?! No one ever dumps me! I dump them!" He yells.

"Well I just did!" I snap.

"You will be mine Ally Dawson! Even if it's the last thing I do!" He exclaimes.

I groan. How did I ever date this buffoon? I walk back to my car and drive to the hospital with a mix of anger and happiness on my face.

* * *

After going through the process again, I went to Austin's room to see he's watching TV.

"Hey. How did it go?" He asked.

"Awful. But thankfully. That jerk is out of my life." I sighed happily into the chair.

"What did he do?" I could see him physically tense up.

"He may have... Not understood." I said sheepishly.

"I'm so gonna kill him..." I hear him growl.

"Austin. That jerk is not worth it anymore." I said, calming him down.

"Okay... Fine..." He sighed.

"Is that better." I said rubbing his arm.

"Yeah." He mumbled.

"Good."

"So... Does that mean I can kiss you now?" He smirked.

"No." He frowned.

"Aw. What?! I get into a hospital and I don't get a kiss? Geez. You're so mean Ally." He pouted.

"I'm just joking silly!" I shoved his arm playfully.

"Thank everything for that." He rolled his eyes.

"Hey. Do you want a kiss or not?" I challenged.

"What does this say?" He whispers as he cups my cheek and brings his face closer.

"I-I..." I stuttered.

"Well. I know what it does." He whispers before connecting our lips together. I haven't felt his actual lips in so long, it feels so right. It was passionate, slow and sweet. I gently placed a hand on his cheek and pulled him closer. Carefully not to pull the IV Drip from his arm. And cause more pain in his abdomen. After what felt like a trillion eternities, we pulled away because apparently the heart monitor started beeping like crazy. We giggled (and yes Austin giggled. He still claims its a manly giggle.) Luckily no nurses came into the room... Weird.

"So... Can I take you back as my girlfriend?" He whispered.

"I don't know... Do you?" I teased.

He leaned in a bit and rubbed his nose against mine. At first, I didn't know what he was doing, until I realized he was doing an Eskimo kiss. So I rubbed my nose back. It gave me a weird feeling in my nose but after a bit my nose got the hang of it.

"I do." He whispered against my face.

"Your breath stinks." I said pulling back.

"Oh okay." Then he picked up the small walkie talkie and said, "Nurse. There's invader in my room. Can you please take her out?"

"What are you doing?!" I panicked.

"I'm just kidding stupid." He chuckled.

"I hate you." I pouted.

"I love you too." He grinned.

"Me too." I smiled.

After a minutes of silence I said, "So when are they letting you out of this joint?"

"Next week or so. They want me to be 'completely healed'." He said air quoting the last part.

"Oh." I said.

"Yup." He said popping the 'p'.

"Oh... Um.. Sorry for... Um... Shooting you..." I whispered.

"Wait... You were the one who pulled the trigger?" He said with his eyes widening.

I nodded shamefully.

"Ally... I don't know what to say..." He whispered.

"It was an accident. I would never do that kind of thing on purpose." I said with a tear coming down my cheek.

"I know... I just... Thought I was the one who pulled it... Because I knew you wouldn't dare put your finger on the trigger." He bit his lip.

"But I guess I did. I'm so sorry Austin. I understand if you don't forgive me for this..." I trailed off.

"It's okay Ally. I maybe furious with you right now, but you also saved my life. So I can't really be that mad." He smiled.

"Really? Thanks Austin." I said gently hugging him.

"Hey Alls." He whispered.

"Yeah?" I whisper back.

"Can you promise never to leave me again?" He whispered.

"Promise." I said.

And that was a promise I was a hundred percent sure I was gonna keep it.

Nothing was gonna get in my way.

**A/N: Sorry for posting so late. I would have posted a long time ago but school and being lazy got in The way. And LAURA TWEETED ME LAST NIGHT AND SHE HAS A GIRL CRUSH ON RYDEL. I GOT SO MANY MENTIONS. IM FAMOUS GUYS. IM FAMOUS. OH! AND AUSLLY FINALLY YAY. WHOOP WHOOP. But is Auslly really safe guys? I mean. There IS an idiot out there to get them soooooooooooooooo...**

**And how are y'all with the A/N at the bottom and that fancy shamcy title at the top? I did bc why the heck not? I wanted to shake things up a little ya know?**

**Laters!**

**-BNYC**


	16. It's Ally

**I own nothing.**

* * *

_I Don't Want To, But I Have To Chapter 16_

* * *

**One Week Later**

**Austin's POV**

Today, I was finally getting out this hellhole called a hospital. The gunshot wound still hurts but the painkillers the nurses gave me took some of the pain. And so did Ally. For one, she's my girlfriend again... Ah.

The word next her name makes me so happy. But that doesn't cover the fact that she shot me... Even if it was on accident... Why was her finger on the trigger? That should have meant something... Even after she say it was one... Why was it on it? Didn't she say just two seconds before that I shouldn't die? I sighed. This is all too confusing.

I slumped against the frame of the bed and buried myself deeper into the uncomfortable mattress and sheets. Wincing when I bend over because the wound still hurts a lot. I look up at the bright white ceiling and wonder how my life has changed so drastically in such a short period of time.

First came the offer for tour. Then came the break up. Afterwards, the tour was set and I took off. And many months later, I cancel tour and come back home. There, I find out Ally really has no clue who I am and once she did, she said she doesn't love me. And many more days later, I attempted to kill myself because I couldn't take the pain anymore. It was just too much for me. But obviously, it failed.

Then a few more days later, I was so close to dying then, Ally came out of no where. But then she ended up shooting me right in the gut. But I lived through that one too. And now, we're dating again.

Damn. My life is messed up. Sometimes, I wonder why my life is messed up sometimes. But then I realize my life is messed up because of Ally.

Then it hits me hard. That conversation she had with Trish just over seven months ago. The reason we broke and stopped talking for several months. I still get that feeling in my gut, and not because of my wound, that one day she'll tell me she meant those words. She meant to hurt me.

And if she didn't stop me that day, I wouldn't be breathing right now, I would have got what I wanted. And granted I still want to be dead. This world wasn't meant for suicidal guy. I wasn't meant for the world.

And I wasn't meant for Ally. With the state I'm in, I'll just drag her in my messed up suicidal life. And we'll both be dead. I don't want Ally dead. She basically rules the world. She's smart, energetic, and beautiful. She's the definition of perfection. The world needs her more than it needs me.

Then there's me. I'm ugly, slow, sad and dumb. To most people (mainly girls) think I'm hot and all that. But I stop believing that a long time ago. I'm too stupid for my own good. All I am is a pretty face on a magazine that you find at the grocery store. And that teenage girls buy just so they can cut out my face and kiss me. And afterwards they tape my face to their Austin Moon shrine and kiss me again. Half of the time there's rumors of me hooking up with some random girl at a club and Ally hasn't that had a sandal to her name. At this point, I'm in the music business for the sandals. Not the music. I miss when my career was based on how good my songs were, not how many girls I hooked up with this week. Despite the fact I've hooked up with a girl at all during tour.

I bet now there's rumors that I wanted to die because I disappointed so many people. Those guys don't know a thing or two about depression and suicide. Or me. They don't me. They know Austin Moon the Superstar but not Austin Moon.

And they never will. Because they won't believe a damn thing I say. And anything I say, they'll use it against me. In fact, they'll just twist my words to make a quick buck. Or a few million bucks in their terms.

"Mr. Moon? The doctor's here to get you in your wheelchair and get you safely out of the hosptial." The nurse said as she poked her head in to the room.

"Thanks." I grimaced. She nodded and left the room.

I really don't want to leave this place. I may hate hospitals, but they take care of you daily when no one else would. You rarely have to fend for yourself because they're a push of a button away. But once you leave, the party's over. You're alone now. No one gives two fucks about you now.

You're alone and getting sober without anyone there getting sober with you.

Every night I've been here I just wanna pull the plug and die. Just be done with the already horrible life I have. Ally doesn't deserve me. She deserve someone better. Someone who's not always on the verge of dying. Someone who's not sad all the time.

Someone who's not me.

* * *

**Later That Day**

So the hospital had to drive me home because no one showed up. Ally apparently forgot that I was going to be released today and couldn't make it. Once they made sure I was safe and sound in my room, they left. So I was alone again. No one was there to taken care of me anymore. My "girlfriend" forgot about me and I was driven home in an ambulance.

Now I have no one. Dez had left me a week prior, Trish moved to New York, my parents aren't in Miami anymore and Ally forgot about me. I wonder if I was meant to be alone. And I had a choice. Live alone or end everything and be in the clouds. With all the other teens who took their lives because they had enough.

Yes. I know it was my fault Dez left and Trish wanted to study fashion because she's in love with it and stuff so she had to move to New York. But I know for a fact that it was my fault Ally moved on. I didn't hear her out that day. I thought she was nothing more than a bitch. Because she said I didn't matter to her. But what else do you do when someone you love with all your heart says something so cold? Exactly. You wouldn't have any idea because you would be angry and upset. Because the one person you say "I Love You" to every day just... Says such a cruel thing about you behind your back.

And you were there to hear those exact words.

And afterwards, there's no going back. They said what they said. And you hear the words that stab you right in the heart. Slowly killing you by the second.

Now. You feel heartbroken. Betrayed. Lost. Unworthy. Like. If you were to kill yourself right in front of them, they would just watch. Not there push you out of harm's way. And once you die, they'll just smile at your almost dead body and whisper,

"Looks like I won." And the last thing you hear is them walking off in the distance cruelly laughing with their new love interest.

That's how I felt when Trish told me that Ally had a new boyfriend. She didn't love me anymore. I was replaced by this guy who treated ten times better than I ever did. Since that day, knowing Ally wasn't mine anymore, I didn't know who I was anymore.

Each morning I would get up excited to text Ally but then my mind reminds me that she's not my girlfriend but she's Mason's. Then my mood would drop before the day even started.

I still remember when I first came to her house when tour ended. Seeing her kiss him was painful. Seeing her show all her love for him and only him was like a stab in the heart. But what was worst is that I couldn't do anything about it. Just the thought of her love and care was for someone else was just enough make me realize I miss her. And standing out in the unusual cold weather made it feel like some sappy movie where the guy watches the love of his life love another man.

And it was exactly that.

As they say, you don't realize how much you love something until it's gone.

And I experiencing just that. I mean, I loved Ally before we even got together but I never realized how much I did until we broke up. And then my world crashed down right before I even left her behind. And that was my biggest mistake.

I roll myself to the bathroom and took a look at myself. All I saw was broken written all over my face. The person in the mirror is not the same person who stood here just eight months ago. That person was happy. This douche right now is not.

He's broken, alone and heartbroken. He may have a girlfriend, but everyday he questions if she really loves him and it's not out of pity. I mean, she did move on for six and a half months so he has a right to think that. I guess.

I pull up my shirt to see the giant scar across my abdomen. Along with a few scars that I may or may have not made over the past few weeks... But the doctors thought it was from the bullet so, I was safe. For now I guess.

I looked at my reflection in the mirror and sigh. I wonder what would have happened if I really did die... I know for sure Ally would get caught and get sent to jail for murder. And she would have no choice but to sit in a jail cell for years and I would be looked down on with family bawling their eyes out.

I looked at myself in the mirror again and I was way shorter than I used to be. All the because of this stupid wheelchair I'm gonna be in for the next few days and I have no one to help me. I bet Ally won't even come visit me because she's "busy". Busy my ass. I propped my elbows on the counter and then a sharp sting of pain went through my shirt and into my elbow.

After hissing, I pull out the small metal razor that left 5 holes in my shirt and five small cuts in to my elbow.

Before I could examine the wound, I hear the phone ring. I quickly roll out of the bathroom and grabbed the phone.

Unknown it read. I furred my eyebrows together in confusion.

"Hello?" I asked once I clicked accept.

"Is this Austin Moon?" The deep voice asked.

"Yes?" I asked more than replied.

Then I heard some background noises and more voices. And then someone cam back to the phone.

"Austin?" A feminine voiced asked.

"Who's this?" I asked. The caller's voice was extremely unrecognizable.

"Austin. It's Ally."

**A/N: Ayeee finally got Chapter 16 up! Whoop Whoop! And 2K words whoop! Hopefully y'all liked it! What's Ally doing on the phone?! OMG! And guys believe me when I say Austin's Depression Ride of Doom is not even close to over. No. He's in for something a bit... Welp. Oh! Remember to Read and Review! Bc i wanna get to 100 before this story ends. :) And I was thinking, since you know, I've been here for 2 1/2 months and you guys are the I thought maybe I can interact with y'all more. So I'll leave both my twitters right here:**

**The one I'm using rn: foodloverswiki**

**And the one I hope to get back bc someone hacked it and won't give me it back: wearecraycray**

**But you can follow either one. I don't care. :P **

**Okay. I'm done with all that crap. **

**Laters!**

**-BNYC**


	17. Cause I'm Not Fine At All

**I own nothing**

* * *

_I Don't Want To, But I Have To Chapter 17_

* * *

Before I could examine the wound, I hear the phone ring. I quickly roll out of the bathroom and grabbed the phone.

Unknown it read. I furred my eyebrows together in confusion.

"Hello?" I asked once I clicked accept.

"Is this Austin Moon?" The deep voice asked.

"Yes?" I asked more than replied.

Then I heard some background noises and more voices.

"Austin?" A feminine voiced asked.

"Who's this?" I asked. The caller's voice was extremely unrecognizable.

"Austin. It's Ally."

* * *

**Austin's POV**

"Ally?!"

Why was she one the phone?! Why was she with that dude?! What's going on?!

"A-Austin... Please help me." I hear her whimper in pain.

"Alls?! What happened?! Where are you?!" I panic.

"Aus-" Then the line went dead.

"Ally?! ALLY?!" I screamed into the phone.

Oh no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no. Remember how I said something about I thought Ally left me on purpose? Yeah. I was wrong. I tried to stand up but then I remembered I was strapped to a wheelchair and I was on the second floor of my house.

_Dammit. _I thought bitterly.

I rolled out of the door and down the hall. I looked down at the one flight of stairs and the door just a couple feet from the left. I looked at my seatbelt and un buckled it. I grabbed the railings of the stairs and pushed myself down a step. I quickly turned around and grabbed the handle on the wheelchair. And holding on to the railing and the chair, I somewhat successfully made it downstairs.

Once I did, I placed myself back in the chair and buckled up again. I whipped out my phone again to see the number again. There's this feature on the phone where you can see the location the person called.

_Location Not Found._ It read.

I sighed. Now how can I find Ally? Maybe she's just in Sonic Boom and she's just messing with me. Yeah. That's it. She's just messing with me. I smiled and headed towards Sonic Boom.

Because I had this cool little knob on my armrest, I was able to get to the mall in five minutes. After zooming around people for a few minutes, I made it to Sonic Boom. I looked at the building I haven't stepped into in months. I slowly pushed the door open to find no one at the counter. I sat there a bit surprised since the sign said OPEN... Weird.

Then I hear a strange sound coming from the practice room. I knitted my eyebrows in confusion and slow wheeled towards the sound. As I got closer, the sound became louder and more clearer. Once I was closer to the stairs. The sound now had a name.

Moaning.

And not just one moan. Two in fact. I unbuckled my seatbelt without thought. And once I realized what I've done, it was too late to go back to the chair as I was already at the door. I quietly groaned in pain. Then, I softly opened it and peaked inside.

My heart dropped to the center of the earth. What I saw was Ally. Not just Ally. Another guy was the company. I couldn't see his face as he kissed down Ally's neck. She moaned louder and louder. And with every moan, my already sunken heart cracked and then broke into millions of tiny pieces. I slowly shut the door before they could see or hear me.

Tears slow filled my eyes as I slid down the door. How could Ally do this to me? She knows I've been hurt for months, how could she just throw that all out and cheat on me? I didn't even hurt her... What did I do wrong?

Ugh. I'm such an idiot. I thought nothing bad was gonna happen and something bad did in fact happen. And the fact that I thought Ally really loves me but that was proven wrong too.

I carefully got up and went downstairs back to my chair. I lowered myself on to it and buckled myself in and left the store.

Once I left, I wheeled myself to somewhere I don't know. I didn't know how I got here, but I ended up in some abandoned park.

Making sure no one was around, I lead myself further into to the old park. I pulled out my phone and played the first song I saw.

_I drove by all the places we used to hang out getting wasted_

_I thought about our last kiss, how it felt the way you tasted_

_And even though your friends tell me you're doing fine_

_Are you somewhere feeling lonely even though he's right beside you?_

_When he says those words that hurt you, do you read the ones I wrote you?_

_Sometimes I start to wonder, was it just a lie?_

_If what we had was real, how could you be fine?_

_'Cause I'm not fine at all_

_I remember the day you told me you were leaving_

_I remember the make-up running down your face_

_And the dreams you left behind you didn't need them_

_Like every single wish we ever made_

_I wish that I could wake up with amnesia_

_And forget about the stupid little things_

_Like the way it felt to fall asleep next to you_

_And the memories I never can escape_

_'Cause I'm not fine at all_

_The pictures that you sent me they're still living in my phone_

_I'll admit I like to see them, I'll admit I feel alone_

_And all my friends keep asking why I'm not around_

_It hurts to know you're happy, yeah, it hurts that you've moved on_

_It's hard to hear your name when I haven't seen you in so long_

_It's like we never happened, was it just a lie?_

_If what we had was real, how could you be fine?_

_'Cause I'm not fine at all_

_I remember the day you told me you were leaving_

_I remember the make-up running down your face_

_And the dreams you left behind you didn't need them_

_Like every single wish we ever made_

_I wish that I could wake up with amnesia_

_And forget about the stupid little things_

_Like the way it felt to fall asleep next to you_

_And the memories I never can escape_

_If today I woke up with you right beside me_

_Like all of this was just some twisted dream_

_I'd hold you closer than I ever did before_

_And you'd never slip away_

_And you'd never hear me say_

_I remember the day you told me you were leaving_

_I remember the make-up running down your face_

_And the dreams you left behind you didn't need them_

_Like every single wish we ever made_

_I wish that I could wake up with amnesia_

_And forget about the stupid little things_

_Like the way it felt to fall asleep next to you_

_And the memories I never can escape_

_'Cause I'm not fine at all_

_No, I'm really not fine at all_

_Tell me this is just a dream_

_'Cause I'm really not fine at all_

I sighed. I couldn't do it anymore. Ally was taken from my hands again and she's happy. I guess that was that... I remembered the first time I let her go before I left for tour.

_Flashback_

"_What is it?" She asked._

_"I just wanna say bye." And then by the looks on her face, it seems like her heart slowly broke into two. I guess this is it._

_"What happened to "Don't walk away leave what we could be behind. Don't leave me standing here, don't say "not the time"?" She asked._

_"That doesn't apply to you... anymore." I said. Okay. Saying that was not a smart move if I were honest_

_"Well. I guess this is the end of Austin & Ally." She cracked. It seemed hard to say for her... But it had to be said._

_"I guess it is. Bye Ally." I whisper._

_"So we're going to end like this? This was what our ending is?" She whispers hoarsely._

_"I guess so." I said._

_"Bye Austin." She say with tears spilling out of her eyes._

_And then I walked away. Never looked backed. God. I'm such an idiot. Why did I let her slip through my fingers? Now she's taken by another man. And that man is not me. And then one day she'll marry another man and I'll be in the background forgotten. And alone. And then my life will spiral down, then I'll get into drugs and then I'll be gone. And no one will visit my grave because they won't even remember my name. Or who I was._

_End of Flashback_

And look at this scenario. I didn't let her go, she took herself out my arms and ran to his. Now I have no one to hold. No one to love. No one to care for. And one day, maybe not too far from now, no one will be able to hold me. But a coffin or the ground probably will.

"'Cause I'm not fine at all. No. I'm really not fine at all. Tell me this was just a dream. 'Cause I'm really not fine at all." I whispered.

I pinched myself and nothing happened. I wasn't dreaming. It was real. Ally had cheated on me and there's nothing to reverse it.

I looked at the gray sky and said, "Please tell me this was just a dream."

'Cause I'm really not fine at all.

* * *

**Hours later**

**Austin's POV**

"Why did you leave me?" I whisper to the picture of Ally in my hands.

"You're everything to me. I thought I was everything to you. But I was wrong. But it's okay. As long as someone loves you and cares for you, I'll be fine..." I whisper to the frame one last time before setting it down.

Ally had called me earlier to say we're over. Once she said those words, my heart broke into millions of pieces. My happiness was no longer there. And the call was just... Painful...

_Flashback_

_As I wheeled into my house, I hear my phone ring. I pick it up to see it was Ally. My smile brightens as I pick it up._

_"Hello?" I said a bit too cheerily._

_"Hi Austin." She says dully. But I was too excited to notice._

_"What's up?" I ask._

_"Austin... I'm breaking up with you." Then everything stopped. I sat there frozen for a few minutes before Ally said, "Austin?"_

_"W-What?" I stutter. I already felt the waterworks flowing._

_"I'm sorry Austin. I just haven't seen you in forever and we never call. It was best to end it before it got out of hand. Bye Austin." And then she hung up. But I still sat there frozen._

_Ally._

_Broke._

_Up._

_With._

_Me._

_It was a lot to wrap my head around but this was a no brainer._

_Ally had broken up with me and I can't get her back._

_It's too late._

_End of Flashback._

So. Ally's not my girlfriend anymore. She wants another guy. All I want is another razor. And her. But why the hell would she care about me anyway? She doesn't need me.

But I still need her. She's my rock. She's what holds me up and when I'm down. I have never felt so hurt... I guess I could take the pain away.

I roll down to the kitchen and grab a knife. It was the sharpest and largest one in the drawer. As I inch it closer, I stop. I drop the knife from my neck and set it back in the drawer.

"Not today." I said.

Not today.

**A/N: Hey guys. So just a quick little question. do you guys still like this story because literally I get hundred of views but no REVIEWS. So, Im literally just asking for feedback. And that is not much and it sucks when when I work really hard and get nothing. So can you guys please review and you can say you hate the chapter and I'll be cool with that. So that's it for now!**

**Laters! **

**-BNYC**


	18. What About Everything We've Been Through

**I own nothing.**

* * *

_I Don't Want To, But I Have To Chapter 18_

* * *

**Months Later**

**Austin's POV**

"Ok. I understand. No no. It's cool. Kay bye." And then I hung up.

I sighed. That was my fifth girlfriend in the past few months. And none of them had lasted longer than a month. All of them said I need someone better. But I told them that someone better doesn't even like me anymore. And then they tell me they shouldn't be used like that. So I got dumped. But it didn't as much. I've been trying to move on and nothing works.

At this point I might as well live alone. I mean. I can't a girlfriend and no one seems that interested in a guy who's life is messed up. But I don't blame them. I wouldn't date me either.

On another note, it's New Years Eve. Which I will be gracefully spending alone. Yeah. That sounds amazing, I know. But hey, someone's gotta break the champagne.

I wonder how Ally's doing. I haven't talked to her in a while. From what I remember, she moved to New York with her boyfriend. Which was interesting since I moved to New York a month prior to her move. So now we're both in the same state but we never ran into each other. But I don't mind. New York itself is huge and the chance running into a person you know is little.

Back to reality. Right now, I'm sitting in a Starbucks staring at my now cold hot chocolate and the marshmallow film on top. I glance at the clock to the see the place closes in an hour. I tear my eyes from the clock and onto the main dining area. Everyone left awhile ago and it just me and a few worker ready to clean the tables. I watch the glass doors as small snow flakes lightly cover the ground and stick to the door. Taxis and cars drive through the thin white sheet.

I look back down at the cup when I hear the bell ring. It's probably just someone who's getting a last minute coffee before they go home.

"One expresso. Decaf please." I hear a feminine voice say. It sounded familiar... I couldn't quite put my finger on it. I hear the cash register ring and the money getting clipped into place. Then the coin clanking against each other as they fall into piles.

Then the smell of coffee wafts through my nose, leaving a bitter sense but is soon replaced by the sweet smell of sugar and milk. After a few minutes I hear a "Here's your coffee ma'am." And a "Thank You."

Just then I thought the girl left, she stopped.

"Excuse me sir. Can I sit here?" She asked.

"Yeah. Sure. Whatever." I mumbled.

"What's got you down in the dumps today? It's New Years Eve! Shouldn't you be spending time with your girlfriend?" She asked.

"She just dumped me." I mumbled.

"Oh I'm sorry." She apologized.

At that point I realized I was talking to Ally. The Ally I haven't seen since I found her in the practice room, cheating on me.

"It's not your fault." _It totally was actually. _I thought.

"I know. It must be hard being alone." She said. Oh she has no idea...

"I've been used to it for a while now." I said with out thinking.

"What do you mean?" She asked. I mentally sighed. There was no way I gonna get out of this now...

"Ok. It started with this girl I loved for so long. I really really really loved her. If you were to ask me if I liked her, I would laugh in your face and say no. I love her. Anyways. She was my everything. My rock. My shoulder. She was the sweetest girl ever. I remember the first time we started dating. I was so happy. I couldn't stop smiling for days upon end. It was crazy." I chuckled.

"But... Everything started to spiral down. We had a fight, broke up, I left for six months, then I come back to find out she moved on and... Then I tried to kill myself..." I hear her gasp in shock. I roll my eyes even though she still can't see my face.

"And then it was a rough few months. It was just horror after horror. I thought I was done. And one day I get this urgent call from her. At this point, we got back together but we haven't seen each other because I was in the hospital. So I ran off to find her only find her almost having sex with another guy. My heart broke into tiny pieces. I wanted nothing more than to die. The love of my life cheated on me. After everything we've been through..." I finish quietly.

"Oh my goodness. That's awful. If I was your girlfriend I would never think of cheating on you. You seem like such a sweet guy!" She said. I mentally sighed again. If only she knew she was the girl I was talking about...

"Yeah... But I guess I wasn't good enough for her." I whispered.

"Maybe she didn't feel the same way." That struck me in the heart. Maybe she never did...

"I-I guess..." I say with tears crawling down from my eyes.

"Hey. Don't be sad. You'll find the one soon!" She smiled.

"No. I won't. It's too hard to move on. And if I do move on, I still have feelings for her. I rather just die than wait." I spat.

"Don't you dare say you rather die than wait for love! All you have to do is look up! You just might find the person!" She screamed.

"Yeah. I rather not." I said still staring at said table.

"Well. I rather will." Then she grabbed my head and forced me to look up. In the twenty seconds she lifted my head, I took the time to look at her. She's looks more mature and beautiful. Flawless even. She just looked amazing.

Oh wait. She has a boyfriend... How wonderful... Once that processed into my brain, I put my head down again. Letting the small tears creeping out of my eyes. It's useless now. My tears won't bring Ally back to me. No matter how many letters I send, no matter how many tears I shed, no matter how many times I told her I need her... She'll never comeback to me. She's moved on. And I should accept it.

"Ummm... You kinda said everything out loud..." Ally says sheepishly... Crap. I did?!

"Oh... I'm sorry." I said. "I'd better be going now." Then I attempted to leave so I can avoid the situation. But unfortunately for me, Ally was able to block my way.

"Now hold up! Just because this Ally girl you love is taken does not mean she'll never comeback! Who knows?!" Then she whispers something I couldn't hear.

"What?" I whisper hoarsely.

She sighs. "I said, Maybe she find you again. After so... So... Long..."

"Ally?" I whisper.

"Yeah?"

"Did you come to find me again?" I ask.

"I did. And look Austin. It was all wrong. He forced me to do all those things. I had no choice. I moved to New York the second I heard you moved. I dumped his sorry butt and moved here. I found a friend here and she helped me. She helped through the pain because I couldn't find you. Then I heard you moved on. My heart shattered. I knew I was too late. I knew my mistake would cause something and it did." She paused for a second and sighed before she continue. "I-I'm so sorry Austin. I've been the worst person to you in my entire life and you don't deserve any of that. You didn't deserve me. All I've been is a jerk. All I did was break you..."

"So I'm leaving today, cause I gotta do what's best for me, You'll be okay." And then she turned around and left.

Almost.

She was half way out the door before I grabbed her arm. No. I wasn't letting her walk out on me. Again.

"Austin what are y-" Before she could finish, I crashed my lips on to hers. And before she could move, I placed a hand on her waist. And then I cupped her cheek softly.

The kiss felt like I was at home again. Safe and sound. No harm. Everything about the kiss was heaven. I haven't kiss her in such a long time. I forgot about how soft her lips were. I forgot how they tasted. And they molded perfectly into mine.

What felt like an infinite amount of time, but really it was only a mere minute, we pulled away. Our breath became one as we heaved for air.

"That... Was... Amazing." I breathed out.

"That's not gonna make me stay." And right when she said that, my face dropped.

"So all that pain I had trying get you back was a waste time Huh? I never thought of it that way. Well. What about everything we've been through?" I asked.

"I don't know..." She answered in a hush tone.

I sighed. "I guess we're really not meant to be." I felt tears cloud my vision at I looked at Ally.

She said nothing.

I blinked and sighed again. I dropped my arms from her body and turned towards the frost covered glass doors. I walked toward them and placed my hand on the cool metal knob.

Before I turned the knob, I asked, "So this is it? This really how our last encounter turns out?"

I didn't turn to face her because I knew I would run back and break down all over again.

She still didn't say anything.

I pushed the doors open and cold December air rushed through the open space. And tiny snowflakes hit my face gently as I walked out of the coffee house, and onto the white sidewalk.

I stopped and looked into the corner of my eye and back at the coffee house.

I didn't hear anything.

She didn't follow me.

**A/N: Hey y'all! Suppppppppppppppppp? So. I read your awesome reviews yesterday and some of you said Auslly should stop breaking up. Welp. Here's the thing. My mind says: Let them break up over and over. Again. And my heart says: This is the last time you will fucking tear them apart you little bitch. Oh! Song time! _My mind says no you're no good for me, you're no good but my heart's made up on you._ I wrote this chapter before I updated so it was too late to fix it. Lmao. So. After reading them, after this chapter, they will rekindle their lost friendship... And possibly more. ;) I PROMISE GUYS. **

**And did anyone catch the High School Musical ref? If you did, you get 10 brownie points. :D**

**Laters! **

**-BNYC**


	19. Give Me One More Chance

**I own nothing. **

* * *

_I Don't Want To, But I Have To Chapter 19_

* * *

_I sighed. "I guess we're really not meant to be." I felt tears cloud my vision at I looked at Ally._

_She said nothing._

_I blinked and sighed again. I dropped my arms from her body and turned towards the frost covered glass doors. I walked toward them and placed my hand on the cool metal knob._

_Before I turned the knob, I asked, "So this is it? This really how our last encounter turns out?"_

_I didn't turn to face her because I knew I would run back and break down all over again._

_She still didn't say anything._

_I pushed the doors open and cold December air rushed through the open space. And tiny snowflakes hit my face gently as I walked out of the coffee house, and onto the white sidewalk._

_I looked into the corner of my eye and back at the coffee house._

_I didn't hear anything._

_She didn't follow me._

* * *

**Austin's POV**

**Next Day**

Crying. Screaming. Grunting. Punching. Kicking. Misery. Frustration.

All of those would describe how my New Year's Eve went. Ally's words rang through my head. That's not gonna make me stay. And the worst one was when she didn't say anything. She sealed her lips and vowed not to say a word. Every second of silence pierced through my heart. Ally, on the other hand, didn't know how much of her not talking hurt. It meant she had nothing to say for me. Nothing to say for us.

But I'll never forgive myself from walking away. Walking away from the only chance I had with her. I could have easily walked back in there and attempt to make things right. But I was too much of a coward and left. Now I'll probably never see Ally again.

I looked at the frame picture of Ally again. She looked so beautiful. Now I have all these pictures and memories. This is all I have left. I traced the frame of her face. I sighed. Why did I walk out on her? Why was I so fucking stupid?

I looked at the empty spot on my bed. If I went back there, Ally would be sitting right next to me. This empty spot wouldn't exist. But then again... Ally and I don't exist.

As I continue to stare at the picture and the spot, there was a knock on the door. I sighed and place the picture back on the the drawer. I got up from the bed and went to the front door. I open it in hope that it might be Ally.

But it wasn't. It was just the mailman.

"Here you go sir." He greeted.

"Thank you." I said taking the mail.

"Happy New Year." He said as he walked to the next door.

"You too." I smiled.

Once he turned the corner, I shut the door. I went to the couch and rummaged through the mail. Useless. Junk. Bills. Junk. More Junk. Ad for Some store. Then a piece of paper fell from the pile. I set everything down and picked it up.

_Karaoke Night At Dell's Cafe!_

_No Talent required._

_No sign up required._

_Show up and show your skills!_

_Starts at 6PM_

_Hope to see you there!_

This sounds cool. Maybe I should try it... Nah. I haven't played a song in months. I've barley touched my guitar... But it did say no talent required. Maybe I should give it a shot.

Now all I need to do is find my guitar...

* * *

**Later On**

"Ooohh ohhh ohh." I softly ended the song with a slow guitar strum. Perfect. It was just perfect. I glanced at the clock to see it was almost 5:30. I better get going if I wanted to make it on time. So I grabbed my keys and headed out the door. I looked around the lobby of the building as I walk towards the main doors. The cold air and some snow hit me in the face as I continued to the diner. Luckily it was across the street so I didn't have to go so far. I walked into the small café.

It was quite cozy feeling and warmth from the coffee and desserts made it feel like home. Safe and sound. I took out my phone to check the time.

_5:45_ it read.

So just 15 more minutes until the event starts. I looked around and there were a couple of people. Some had all these weird props and instruments.

Then there was me. With just a guitar. Clever I know. So while I was waiting, I order a coffee and watched people come in either to watch or they want to preform. And before I knew it, it was six.

They took volunteers after each act. After 20 minutes of horrible acts, I finally decided to preform.

I got up on the tiny stage and sat in the stool. I adjusted the mic and looked at the crowd. As I did, a familiar head of ombre hair caught my eye. My eyes widen. What's she doing here?! I visibly started shaking. I shook my head and started to play the song.

_Tear drops in your hazel eyes_

_I can't believe I made you cry_

_It feels so long since we went wrong_

_But you're still on my mind_

_Never meant to break your heart_

_Sometimes things just fall apart_

_So heres one night to make it right_

_Before we say goodbye_

_So wait up, wait up_

_Give me one more chance_

_To make up, make up_

_I just need one last dance_

_Freshman year I saw your face_

_Now its graduation day_

_Said we'd be friends, till the end_

_Can we start again?_

As I sang that verse, I looked up from the crowd and locked eyes with Ally. Her eyes were big and full of pain. I quickly teared my eyes away from her and on to the crowd.

_So wait up, wait up_

_Give me one more chance_

_To make up, make up_

_I just need one last dance_

_Na na na na oh-oh_

_Na na na na oh-oh_

_I heard you're heading east_

_So lets just make our peace_

_So when you think of me_

_You'll smile, and I'll smile_

_So wait up, wait up_

_Give me one more chance_

_To make up, make up_

_I just need one last dance_

_So wait up, wait up_

_Give me one more chance_

_Just one song, then I'll move on_

_Give me one last dance_

_I just need one last dance with you_

_Oh-woah_

Once I was done, the whole café erupted in applause. My smile grew as I looked at eeryone. But then I realized everyone except Ally was clapping. My smile faded instantly. I knew even the saddest of songs would never let her comeback to me. All they do is push her even farther. And it doesn't seem like she hates it anyway. I left the stage as the next act came up. I made a beeline to the bathroom and went straight to the sink. I rinsed my face a couple of times to get rid of tears. But the water made it look like I was taking a shower with my own tears.

It was useless. It was fucking useless. No matter how many times I cry, no matter how many times I wish Ally came back to me. It was all fucking useless.

I walked out of the bathroom and only to run into Ally. I squeeze my eyes shut for either yelling or slapping. But none of those came. I opened one eye to Ally quietly sobbing.

I opened my other eye and came towards her. She backed away. I drop my arms back to my side. I frowned. Did the song really have that effect on her?

"Ally... A-Are you okay?" I asked hoarsely.

"No..." She sniffed.

I walked towards fast enough so I could wrap my arms around her. I felt her rest her head on my shoulder and it instantly became wet with tears.

"Ssshhh." I soothed her. Her sobs got quieter but she still continued to sob.

"A-A-Austin... I-I'm s-so sorry." She said through the tears.

"Ally. You have nothing to be sorry for. This whole mess was my fault. Don't blame yourself." I whispered.

"It is. I-If I didn't have that stupid argument than we wouldn't have any problems!" She cried.

"Al-" I started but she cut me off.

"Don't 'Ally' me! You don't to-Mmmhhhmmm!" I cut her by roughly pressing my lips against hers. I backed her up against a wall so she wouldn't slip out. And before I knew it, her arms slowly went to my neck, pulling my head closer to hers.

We had a rough make out session with a lot of moaning, licking and bitting. We pulled away and the next thing I knew was unexpected.

She slapped me.

I held my red cheek in bewilderment. I felt the tears flow down my red cheek and my hand. I looked at Ally in hurt and confusion. She was fuming.

"You're fucking sick." She spat. My eyes widen at her use of hard language.

"H-How..?" I was genuinely confused.

"Thinking that kissing me and confessing your love will get me back. Ha. It honestly seems like I'm being fucking used." I gap at her. How could she think so low of me? I would never in a million years use a girl for my own good.

Then something in me snapped.

"I'm the one who's sick?! Yeah. You didn't go through several months of pain and depression. You didn't sit there and watch the love of your life be happy with someone who's not you. You didn't get butthurt for months upon end. And especially." I took a deep pause before I continued.

"You didn't attempt to end your life every week." I finished with a strong look in my eyes.

She stared at me unamused. Like she wasn't buying it. Even if what I said was indeed true. Then, she huffed annoyed and started walking away. Not again.

I grabbed her arm and twirled her around.

"What are you doing?!' She grunted.

"Not letting you again." I whispered.

She tried to get out of my grip but I was still stronger than her so it was useless.

"Just let me go." She said still struggling.

"No. I can't. You mean a lot to me. I know I didn't show that very well but I do. You're my everything Ally. You're the reason I wake up everyday. You're the reason I'm not dead. You're the bright of everyday, me without you just isn't the same." I sang the last part softly.

"It's not the same..." She sang back.

"We're better, we're better. Oh oh. We're better together. Hey. There's no other way, we'll make it through whatever. Cause we're better together." I sang.

"You remembered it..." She whispered.

"I sang it to myself sometimes. It reminded me of the time when we were kids. Still carefree." I smiled. She smiled back.

Then she wrapped me in a tight hug. I let go of her arm and wrapped my arms around her waist.

"Austin. I'm so so sorry. I never wanted to hurt you, but I did. Believe me. I love you. I always did." She whispered into my shoulder.

I smiled. She still loves me. "I love you too Alls." I whispered.

"How about we start again? Forget this crazy mess and start over." She suggested.

"That's a great idea." I smiled.

We pulled from the hug and she stuck out her hand.

"Hi. I'm Ally Dawson." She said brightly.

"I'm Austin Moon. Please to meet you Ally." I said shaking her hand.

"I have a feeling we'll be great friends." She said.

"Me too."

**A/N: Hallelujia! Happy ending! :D Lmao. The story ain't over yet. Because there's still someone in New York they also need to reunite with. Guess who it is? :D And who watched Bullies & Beauties? I FUCKING CRIED IT AMAZING. AND THE CAST READING COMMENTS WAS ALOS AMAZING. AND ROSS READING HIS COMMENTS MADE ME CRY BECAUSE SOMETIMES I TWEET HIM THAT STUFF AND I FEEL LIKE A FUCKING JERK IM A HORRIBLE AND AWFUL PERSON. **

**okay. enough of that. **

**Laters!**

**-BNYC**


	20. Diners, Songs & Secrets

**I own nothing. **

* * *

_I Don't Want To, But I Have To Chapter 20_

* * *

_**A Week Later**_

**Austin's POV**

"So I was like "Stop! Stop! I love those pants! No! Don't rip them!" And then she rips them. Ugh. What a bitch." I said finishing the story.

"Oh my goodness! Why did you date her anyway? She's insane!" Ally laughs.

"She was pretty!" I said not so defensively.

"Keep telling yourself that buddy. It was obvious you wanted this." She said referring to herself.

"Cocky much?" I smirked.

"The person right next to me is." She smiled.

"You're evil." I pout.

"But you love me anyway." She said pinching my cheek.

"No. I hate you. Go away." I grunted.

"Austin Monica Moon! That is no way to talk to your girlfriend!" She hisses.

"Please leave." I mumbled with a small smile creeping up my face.

"That's it! You're grounded. Go to your room!" She orders.

"You're not my mom." I chuckle.

"Children these days." She rolls her eyes.

"But you love me right Alls?" I said as I brought out my puppy eyes.

"Yeah... I guess." She pouts.

"Well. That's mean." I pout.

"But you love me anyways." She cooed.

"Sure. Why not." Then I kissed her cheek, making her blush.

"I hate it when you make me blush." She pouted.

"You want me to stop making you happy? Ok. I will." I smirk.

Then her eyes widen in fear. "Please don't!"

"Haha. I'm just kidding. I wouldn't never do that to you Alls." I said holding her closer.

"Me neither." She replied, snuggling into my chest. She played with my fingers on her shoulder before she spoke up again, "Speaking of caring for one another, may I see your arms?"

"But you asked that question ten minutes ago! I told you I'm clean." I defend myself.

"Yeah, but you went to the bathroom eight minutes ago. And you stayed for five minutes. Now show me." She snapped.

"Fine." I grunted. I pulled up my sleeves to show my semi healed arms. Some were still red but overall, it was pretty decent.

"Hmm..." She questioned in a suspicious tone.

"C'mon Ally!" I whined.

"Okay. Okay. You're good." She sighed.

"Finally!" I yelled. She rolled her eyes at me. But I could still see a smile come across her lips.

After a moment of silence, Ally asked, "Hey. Do you wanna order some food? I'm starrrrrrrrvvvvviiiiinnnngggg." She groaned. I chuckled at her desperate need for food. She gets it from me.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"I just want fooooooodddddd." She moaned.

"I'll order a pizza." I said reaching for the phone.

"Stop!" She screamed. I turned to her confused.

"What?" I asked.

"I don't want pizza. I want to go the that new diner that opened up next door." She suggested.

"The same one that I sang at last week?" I asked.

"No no. This one is different. Now c'mon! I'm starving!" Then she grabbed my arm and my jacket and pulled me toward the door.

"Someone's eager." I chuckle.

"Shut up." I hear her mumble.

I roll my eyes even though she can't see me. So as we leave the building, she drags me to the right of the building until we end up at a small diner. I looked up the words "_Stars_ _&_ _Moon_ _Diner_" was written on the top. Haha. It says Moon. like my last name.

"Why did you bring me here?" I asked.

"You'll see." She smiled.

"What do you mean by-Whoa!" I was cut off by Ally quickly dragging me into the small diner.

The next thing I knew, I was sitting at a booth with a star shaped menu in my hand.

I stared at Ally and the childlike shaped menu in utter confusion.

"What?" She asked innocently.

"C'mon Ally. There's gotta be some reason you dragged me here. Spit it out!" I said a bit annoyed.

"Geez. I _was _gonna tell you but gosh. What got your panties in a twist?" She asked.

"Sorry. It's just you brought me here without warning. I'm sorry Alls." I said in a softer tone.

"It's okay Austin. It was my fault, I should have told you the whole instead of dragging you down here." Ally apologized with guilt and regret in her eyes.

"No need to apologize. There's probably a good reason why we're here. You don't need to blame yourself. So... Hug it out?" I suggested with a giant grin on my face.

"Sure. Why not?" She chuckled and we both got up and hugged in the middle of the diner. Luckily no one was there and the cooks were in the back.

"I love you baby girl." I whispered into her ear.

"A bit inappropriate for this situation but I love you too." She smiled. I rolled my eyes.

"Why? Can't a guy say he loves his girl?" I said in fake hurt.

"Maybe. Haha." She chuckled

"Gosh Ally if you just said your didn't want a hug you could have said so." I mock.

"You said what you said." She sang and smiling accordingly.

I smirked. Oh she's going down, "When words are knives it's _harrrrrddd _not to forget." I sang back.

"But something in my head wouldn't reset, can't give up on us yet. No oh woah oh." She sang.

We basically had a sing off in an empty diner and it was pretty cool. I guess.

Our amazing sing off was cut by someone opening the door. But when we looked around, no one was at the door... Weird.

I looked over at Ally and saw she had a really big smile on her face. I furred my eyebrows in more confusion as I stared at her.

"Alls... You okay?" I asked.

"I'm fine. I'm fine." She said without the smile leaving her face... Okay. What's going on?

"I'm gonna go home now..." I said leaving the diner.

The smile quickly left her face as she yelled "NO!"

"What?" I asked.

She blinked. Then she quickly regained her posture and said, "Nothing. Nothing. You can go home. I'll pick up something and I'll be right behind you. I promise." After she said that, she pushed me out of the store.

"Ally wa-" But she already closed the door and went back inside the diner.

Leaving me standing confused.

**Ally's POV **

Once Austin was out of site, I let out a huge sigh of relief. I can't let him know who was at the backdoor. He'll freak.

Yes. I know I'm being a horrible girlfriend but I can't let him know. The person or should I say people, will probably kill me if I even let Austin see them.

Believe me. I want to tell him. I want to spill every drop of information to him. But I'm being watched. They'll know I've told him with a click of a button. And they've told me if I don't go through with the plan, I'll watch Austin die right in front of me.

So that's why I can't tell Austin.

His life is on the line.

**Austin's POV**

I walked away from the diner still really confused... Anyway, as I walked back, I found this old guitar lying on the ground. I picked it up and looked around. No one was around. Weird. I looked at the guitar and back to it's original spot. I guess the owner wouldn't mind if I played a song on it...

Now I found myself in the middle of the park with a rusty guitar. I laid my beanie on the ground in hopes of some money. Here goes nothing.

_Every day day day_

_I fall for you a little more_

_And every night night night_

_I dream of you so beautiful_

_(Ye-ey)_

_Every time we laugh_

_I see the sparks fly_

_And every time you blush_

_I feel those butterflies_

_And baby how we feel_

_Will always be in style_

_Forever and ever…_

_This love is never gonna fade_

_We are timeless_

_We are timeless_

_My heart will never ever change_

_We are timeless_

_We are timeless_

_And we're gonna last_

_Our love will always feel this way_

_We are timeless…_

_We are timeless…_

_Ye-e-e-ah_

_We are timeless_

_We can talk, talk, talk_

_For hours and there's more to say, eh, eh_

_And don't you know, oh, oh_

_That you and me fit perfectly, eh, eh, oh yeah_

_'Cause every time you smile you light the world up_

_No matter what you do I can't get enough_

_And baby how I feel will always be in style_

_Forever and ever_

_This love is never gonna fade_

_We are timeless..._

_We are timeless..._

_My heart will never ever change_

_We are timeless..._

_We are timeless..._

_And we're gonna last_

_Our love will always feel this way_

_We are timeless_

_Like the stars are in the sky_

_My love for you will always shine_

_It's you and me eternally_

_And there's no way to stop us_

_'Cause we're timeless_

_We're timeless_

_(This love)_

_This love is never gonna fade_

_We are timeless..._

_We are timeless..._

_My heart will never ever change_

_We are timeless..._

_We are timeless..._

_And we're gonna last_

_Our love will always feel this way_

_We are timeless..._

_We are timeless..._

I heard clapping and woofing. I looked up to see almost the whole park was crowded around me. I smiled. I looked at the beanie to see it was filled with dollar bills and coins. Damn. This is awesome! I quickly thought of another song to play.

_I'll be your entertainer_

_I'm putting on a show_

_I'm gonna levitate ya_

_Leave you wa-wa-wanting more_

_I see you fascinated_

_I've got you hypnotized_

_White gloves with your dream up_

_A fantasy before your eyes_

_Step right up on the stage_

_Free yourself from the cage (from the cage)_

_Pick a card and guess it girl_

_Here's a lesson girl_

_It's just an illusion_

_1, 2, 3, I disappear_

_Coming right back_

_So stay right here_

_Ain't no second guessing girl_

_I'm impressing girl_

_But I'm just an illusion_

_Oh, Uh, Listen_

_I ain't no fake Houdini_

_I put a spell on you_

_I'm something like a genie_

_Girl I make your wish come true_

_And now our time is running_

_With every grain of sand_

_So here's the grand finale_

_Watch me do my sleight of hand_

_Step right up on the stage_

_Free yourself from the cage (from the cage)_

_Pick a card and guess it girl_

_Here's a lesson girl_

_It's just an illusion_

_1, 2, 3, I disappear_

_Coming right back_

_So stay right here (Oh, yeah)_

_Ain't no second guessing girl_

_I'm impressing girl_

_But I'm just an illusion_

_Somewhere in a dream_

_We'll meet again my baby_

_And I promise that I won't disappear_

_I'll be right here_

_And I won't be, won't be, won't be_

_Just an illusion_

_Yeah baby_

_Step right up on the stage_

_Free yourself from the cage (from the cage)_

_Pick a card and guess it girl_

_Here's a lesson girl_

_It's just an illusion_

_1, 2, 3 I disappear_

_Comin' right back_

_So stay right here_

_Ain't no second guessing girl_

_I'm impressing girl_

_But I'm just an illusion_

_Step right up_

_On the stage_

_Free yourself from the cage (from the cage)_

_Pick a card and guess it girl_

_Here's a lesson girl_

_It's just an illusion_

_1, 2, 3 I disappear_

_Comin' right back_

_So stay right here_

_Ain't no second guessing girl_

_I'm impressing girl_

_But I'm just an illusion_

I stood up and said "THANK YOU!" I smiled at the crowd who took their time to watch some stranger play some songs. I got off the bench and picked up my beanie. It was heavy and perfect. I shoved in my zipper pocket and secured it in place.

As I started walking towards the exit, I felt a presence behind me. I turned around and saw a figure. I didn't get enough time to scream for help or see who they were.

Because everything went black.

**A/N: HEY GUYS. Welp. More drama coming to a ... Um... A... Something near you? I don't know. So my week was good. Hopefully you did too. ^_^ AND HOLY AHUT GUYS 8 REVOEWS FROM 100 LIKE HOYL SHT IM SCREAMING THANK YOU SO MUCH AND THIS STORY HAS MORE VIEWS THAN WHAT DO I HAVE T DO ANF THIS STORY DIDNT REACH A HUMNDRED REIVEWS THANKS SO FUCKING MMUCH GUS. I LOVE YOU ALL.**

** And I'm coming up with a new story! Except it like later this month! Here's the summary for a sneak peak! :D Be warned. This is not official. It might be change this is what it is for now.**

_**Austin Moon was basically the hottie in the suburbs of LA. Getting all the girls (and guys) and was popular yet suprisingly nice. But his life gets flipped upside down when his school gets demolished and is relocated to Miami's Marino High. There he meets the super bubbly Ally Dawson the school's prodigy and boy. he's in for some crazy adventures with her. **_

**So that's all folks! **

**Later! **

**-BNYC**


	21. The One Who (Almost) Got Away

**I own nothing. **

* * *

_I Don't Want To, But I Have To Chapter 21_

* * *

_I stood up and said "THANK YOU!" I smiled at the crowd who took their time to watch some stranger play some songs. I got off the bench and picked up my beanie. It was heavy and perfect. I shoved in my zipper pocket and secured it in place._

_As I started walking towards the exit, I felt a presence behind me. I turned around and saw a figure. I didn't get enough time to scream for help or see who they were._

_Because everything went black._

* * *

**Few hours Later...**

**Austin's POV**

I opened my eyes to find I'm in a dark room. I tried to scream but my mouth was covered with a lot of cloths, gagging me. I then tried to moved but my arms and legs were tied to a chair. What's going on?!

Then I heard a voice and footsteps. "Well. Well. Well isn't Austin Moon. Who knew capturing you would be soooo easy." A deep yet high voice chuckled evilly. My eyes widen. I recognize that voice from anywhere.

I scooted towards the shadow. The first thing I saw was a shoe. A bright red shoe.

Then I saw some red orange pants.

No... It can't be! IT CAN'T BE!

* * *

**Hours earlier**

**Ally's POV**

"I kidnapped him." They said.

"You what?!" I screamed.

"I said I kidnapped him. Didn't you tell me to do so?" They asked confused.

"I said I was kidding! I said distract him so nothing bad happens! Or else we're both dead!" I sighed.

"Oh... Oops." I face palmed. Out of all people, why did I choose them?

"What did you do to him so far?" I asked.

"Tied him up." My eyes nearly popped out of my head.

"Why?!" I screamed.

"Because I didn't want him to run away. Duh." They said dully.

"I knew I shouldn't have called you to do this..." I sighed.

"C'mon Ally! Just give me a chance!" They pleaded.

"After you kidnap and tied up my boyfriend?!" I asked furious.

"Maybe..." They whispered in a robotic voice.

"Can you turn off that stupid robot voice it's giving me a headache." I sighed.

"Fine." Then I heard some buttons being pushed.

"Thank you. Now can you untie him and let him go?" I asked.

"But..." They started but I cut them off.

"No buts! If you want to catch up with him then you can once he's safe and sound!" I ordered.

"Please?" They pleaded.

"No. And it's off. I'm done with your game. I rather lose my money than have Austin killed." I stated.

"So that's a no on getting to hang with Austin?" They asked sheepishly.

"Yes!" Then I hung up the phone. Then I threw my phone at the door letting it crash on it and fall on the floor. Then I quickly realized what I have done and ran towards the phone. The screen had shattered but it still worked. I sighed. First I need to get Austin home. And then I'll worry about my broken phone.

Just as I was about to leave, I realized I never asked for the address. And I just broke my phone... And I don't remember the number... Seems like the world doesn't want me on it's side today...

* * *

**Austin's POV**

"Dez?!" I screamed through the gags.

That's right. The guy who kidnapped me was no other than my ex-best friend, Dez Wade.

"Hello Austin. Long time no see." He smiled evilly.

I moved the gags from the my mouth and spoke up, "Why did you kidnap me?!"

"I missed my best friend. It's been well over a year."

"This is not the way to greet an old friend." I deadpanned.

He thought for a second and then realization struck his face. "Oh... I'm sorry Austin. I was... Really lonely without you..." He apologized.

I opened my mouth to speak, but he cut me off.

"What I mean by lonely was... I had no one. You maybe thinking what about Carrie? Well. Carrie... I'm sorry but I can't... It just hurts every time..." He ended in a whisper. "That's why I took you from Ally. You hurt me and I thought if I got you back, you would feel the same. But I realize that Revenge won't make me any better than anyone else." Dez said as his voice fell to a whisper.

My face soften from the tight glare I was giving him and said, "Dez... I-I don't know what to say..."

"It's fine. I better untie you and you should on your way." And before I could speak, he started untying all the knots on the chair and took the gags from my neck.

Once he pulled off the last gag, he stepped back dropping the cloth on the ground. And said, "You're free. You can go back to Ally and just... Leave me be." He whispered to the ground.

"Dez I-" I began but he spoke up.

"No. Just go back to Ally. She's worried sick about you. I'll be fine Austin. I promise." He shot me a sad smile.

"Are you sure?" I whisper.

"Positive." He said.

"Well... See you around." I said.

"Bye Austin." And then he lead me to the door and opened it for me.

I looked at him and then the empty space in front of me. I turn from the door and towards Dez. I threw my arms around his shoulders and hugged him.

"Please don't make me leave Dez... Please." I whispered into his shoulders.

"I don't want to. But I have to. Someone's waiting for you. Please Austin. You're making this harder than it needs to be." He said letting go of me.

"I'm sorry." I whispered.

He didn't say anything. All he did was place his hand on my back and gently pushed me put the door. And before I could say anything, he shut the door and a second later, I heard a click. Signaling the door was now locked.

I sighed. Maybe Dez was right. I have someone at home and he has no one. I can't let them down while he doesn't have anyone to let down. I turn around and saw that I was outside. I took note of my surroundings and realized I was in a suburbs of New York. And Ally lives in the city. So that's a good 20-25 miles from here.

I sigh for what could be the 100th time today and started walking. Maybe I'll hit a station and catch a ride home.

But for now, I'll just keep walking.

* * *

**Hours Later**

**Ally's POV**

I blew my nose for what could be the 50th time. I basically screwed up today. First, I forget to ask Dez for the address. Second, I break my phone and lastly, Austin may never come home. And it's all my fault. No matter how many times I glance at the door, there won't be a knock. It's been a few hours and there was still nothing.

I guess Dez really did kill Austin. If Austin's dead, that means I'm alone. I don't have my Austin anymore. What's the point anymore? He's probably up there and I'm still on solid ground.

And then a knock snapped me out of my thoughts. I quickly wiped the tears away and went to the door. The first thing that hits me is the cold New York air. Then I look up at the door.

Austin.

**A/N: Wait. Dez was the kidnapper this whole time?! Omg! Plot twist! Haha. I literally sitting there for a while decided who would do it, Trish or Dez. Now don't worry! Trish will come in a bit and Dez will forgiven for doing that sick act. Oh! Big (ish) news! Remember my first story I posted on here? Yeah. It's on Wattpad! And it's wayyyyy better than the on here! Be sure to check it out! Yay! And if you wanna loook for it, the name is What Do I Have To Do. :) And one last thing, THANKS FOR MUCH FOR 9,200+ VIEWS IM SO HAPPY YAY! ILYASFM **

**Laters!**

**-BNYC**


	22. Ally's Story

**A/N: -Comes out of darkness- Oh hello. How are you people or FF world? Two weeks. Dang. I'm so sorry I've been horribly lazy and busy and I left you with a crappy chapter last time. I promise I won't disappear like that again. So to make up for it. I spent the past two weeks writing two new one shots which will come late this month/early November. Oh and this thingy. Enjoy! And remember to R&R :D**

* * *

_I Don't Want To, But I Have To Chapter 22_

* * *

_I blew my nose for what could be the 50th time. I basically screwed up today. First, I forget to ask Dez for the address. Second, I break my phone and lastly, Austin may never come home. And it's all my fault. No matter how many times I glance at the door, there won't be a knock. It's been a few hours and there was still nothing._

_I guess Dez really did kill Austin. If Austin's dead, that means I'm alone. I don't have my Austin anymore. What's the point anymore? He's probably up there and I'm still on solid ground._

_And then a knock snapped me out of my thoughts. I quickly wiped the tears away and went to the door. The first thing that hits me is the cold New York air. Then I look up at the door._

_Austin._

* * *

**Ally's POV**

My eyes practically bugged out of my head. I-I... what?! How?! When?! Where?! I-I thought... I thought he died. Wait. That means I didn't lose him! He's still alive! I still have Austin. The shocked look on my face was quickly replaced by a huge smile. I jumped on him hugged him tightly. He chuckled and hugged back. I missed him. And his laugh. And his hugs. And his everything.

"I missed you... I thought I lost you..." I quietly sobbed into his neck.

"Sshhh. I'm still here baby girl. You didn't loose me." He soothed. And then he kissed the top of my head. I visibly relaxed into his cold body.

"Let's go inside. It's starting to snow." I whispered as I noticed the small white flakes falling from the sky.

He nodded and we headed in. Once the door shut, he backed me up against the wall and kissed me roughly. My hands quickly went his blonde hair and got them tangled between my fingers. I tugged at the snow covered strands as he kissed my chapped lips.

He slowly moved from my lips and kissed down my neck, then he stopped. I blinked in confusion once he pulled away.

"I'm sorry Ally... But I'm kinda... Not ready for this..." He muttered embarrassed.

I nodded biting my lip. "It's okay Austin. I promise."

He smiled and said, "Thanks for understanding Alls."

"You're welcome." I said hugging him.

He chuckled and hugged back.

"So... What happened? Where were you?!" I screamed.

He looked at me like I was crazy and took a step back. "Sorry." I apologize.

He sighed. "I-I..." He started but then he stopped. "I-I can't tell you. It was horrifying..."

My eyes widen in fear. It was that scary?

"Oh Austin... I'm so sorry. This was all my fault!" I screamed.

"What?" He asked surprised.

"T-This is all my fault." I said a bit more quietly.

"Ally. Nothing was your fault." He said reaching for my hand and slowly held it in his soft hands.

I quickly pulled my hand out and screamed, "YES IT IS! If it wasn't for me, you wouldn't have been kidnapped, you wouldn't have been on the verge of dying! And... If it wasn't for me... You wouldn't be in this mess." I finished with panting and tears streaming down my face.

"Ally." Austin said grabbing my face. "This is not your fault."

"But-" I start but he cuts me off.

"No. It's not your fault. It's mine. You tried to protect me from getting taken. But I walked away only to get hurt. It wasn't your fault." He whispered with tears rolling down his cheeks.

He grabbed my hands and whispered, "I love you Ally. I really do. None of words in the world can ever describe my feelings toward you. But never put yourself down for me. You have gone through just as much pain as I did. Mine may have been worse because I went through cutting and attempted suicides. But your pain was emotional. You told me you cried the night of my first concert. You said it because we ended us. And then we went nearly six months without speaking or seeing each other. And then I came back to see you moved on. My heart broke into millions of pieces. But you were trying to fill gaps that couldn't be filled. You wanted to be happy. I just wanted to end it all. But because of you, I didn't end it forever. You may not realize it, but you have done so much for me than I have for you since the day we became friends. If it weren't for you, I wouldn't be happy right now. You have a bigger impact on my life than you think. But I just don't what impact I have on yours." He finishes his speech with softly kissing my forehead.

I squeezed my eyes shut from letting out any tears. It fail completely. I sighed. He has to find out one way or another.

"Austin... I have to tell you something." I whispered.

"What is it?" He asks softly.

"Let's sit down first." Then I gently guided him to the couch and we sat down.

"So what's wrong?" He asks as he holds my hand.

"I feel like I haven't honest with you. You know barley a fifth of the story. And after hearing what you said, I knew I had to let it out because it's been way too long. So here it goes." Then I took a deep breath and started.

_It started right after I left you in the parking lot of your concert. _

_I was mad, upset and I didn't want anything to do with you. I told myself I will find someone way better than you and they'll love me more than you ever did. At the same time, I didn't want to move on. I wanted to run back and cry in your arms and tell you I'm sorry and we would be happy again. _

_But I didn't run back. I went straight to my car and drove home with tears going down my face. I was so determined to find a guy, I went to a bar. Yes, Ally Dawson went to a bar. And that's where I met Mason. The bar tender. We got hooked instantly. We went home that night and it was great. _

_But nothing was helping the guilt eating away in my stomach. It was telling me that this is a mistake and I'll know you'll be heartbroken. But I ignored it. _

_After two months, I completely forgot about you. Your existence. And well. Everything. I forgot the memories we shared. The songs we wrote. It was horrible. Because every night, I would get this image of a blonde guy and I couldn't figure out where he came from. _

_I thought it was just a phase and it would go away. But it never did. So I went to a doctor to check it out. He couldn't give me clear results because I told him I never knew the man. _

_Then I went to a therapist. I thought I was going insane and I needed to be admitted into a mental hospital. But Mason told me I would be fine. But from the look in his eyes told me otherwise. _

_And the therapist didn't work. Every night I cried because I knew something was wrong but I couldn't do anything about it. _

_But then three months passed and the image had a name. Austin. Then my mind told me this man was the love of my life but I pushed him away. I thought I going crazier. _

_Then came the day you came from tour. The realization hit me hard. You were the one I have crazy dreams about. You were the one I pushed away. You were the love of my life. But I tried to deny it by saying I didn't know an Austin Moon. And you gave me the letter. I stopped myself from crying but by the end of the letter I let it out. _

_Then I asked why you were here. It was obvious that it hurt you. And then you asked me if I still loved you. I wanted to jump in your arms and say yes! But I couldn't. I didn't have the strength. When you left, I watched you walk away. I let you free. Even though I didn't want you free. _

_And then when I heard your call, I was heartbroken. I couldn't let you die. I may have forgotten about you but that doesn't I didn't decrease your importance to me. I ran to my car and drove as fast as I could. I was lucky I found your house within a matter of minutes or it would been too late. _

_I ran upstairs and to your room. I was thankful that you weren't dead. When I tried to talk to out of it, you didn't want to listen. Then, you grabbed the gun. I went for it also. In the middle of the war, I realized my finger was on the trigger. And the gun was pointing at you. I tried to turn it around, I didn't want you to die, but then it was pulled when both of our hands were on it. _

_Then you collapsed. I dropped the gun and I just started crying. I shot you. I gave you what you wanted: Death. But I knew I wasn't going to let you go. After calling 911, I did everything to make sure you were 100% okay. I shot you in the stomach. I knew this wasn't going to be easy, but you stayed strong. _

_After they left and took you with them, all the guilt and regret piled up on me. I cried because I thought you were gonna die. I thought you were gonna die because of me! I was truly thankful when I came in the next day to find you alive. And when we got back together. I was over the moon. _

_But once you were out of the hospital, we didn't see each other. We never did. I had the suspicion you were avoiding me. So naturally, I started to panic. I couldn't find a text or call from you. I tried to think if we ended or something. But we didn't. I sent you a text to ask if we were, but it never sent. _

_One day, I was working at Sonic Boom when this guy came in, he didn't want any help. He didn't want any thing to do with music. _

_He wanted me. He came up to the counter trapped me inside. He whispered that I meet him in the practice room the second I lock up the store. _

_He gave me two minutes. Two minutes. He left a timer on the counter as it ticked down to 0. I quietly locked the door and I whipped out my phone with only a minute fifteen left. I called you. I told you to come as fast as you could. And then the second I hung up, he came down and dragged me upstairs. _

_There, he pushed me up against the wall and started kissing my neck. I was disgusted but I knew he would get mad if I didn't make seem liked I liked it. Then I heard the door creak and I peaked out the corner of my eye. It was you. I thought I had help. But I noticed you had a heartbroken look on your face and you left. _

_My heart broke into pieces. You were gone. It felt like a part of me was gone. I felt like nothing. I was an idiot because I didn't call you sooner or stalled him enough. I looked back at him and pushed him off. I screamed at him and told him to get out and never comeback. _

_But he wasn't gonna leave without a fight. He said he'll leave only if I break up with you. Of course I said no, get the fuck out. But then he said, I'll hurt you and your little boyfriend if you don't. _

_Sadly, I said yes. So he handed me the phone and I made the worst phone call ever. I told you we were done. And I hung up. I stared at him with hate burning in my eyes. And asked, "Are you happy?" He snickered and left. And I never saw him again. _

_But the second he left, I sat on the couch all night crying my eyes out. I cried all night because of my own stupid decision to break up with you. _

_Then a about roughly a month later, I heard you moved away. I became heartbroken even more. Because I'll probably never see you again. But I realized I was gonna be the one who was holding back. So I packed my things and moved there. Not trying to a stalker but, I just wanted you. I wasn't going to let my own stupidity get the best of me. _

_Once I moved in. I spent the next four months trying to see you again. All with no avail. Then, on New Years Eve, I went to that coffee shop, I saw someone vaguely familiar to you. So I sat down in front of them. The second I heard the voice, I recognized it was you almost instantly. That talk just made my day better. What made it worst is that I let you go again. But I knew I would see you again soon. _

_So when we saw each other at the diner, all the hope I had skyrocketed. I was over the moon. When we kissed, I was going crazy. I just... Didn't know what came over me when I slapped you. I didn't. But you stayed. You didn't let me leave. _

"So that what brings us to now. Happy and carefree. Even though the Dez thing was really really weird. All is well now." I said finally finishing my end of this whole mess.

Then he scooted closer to me and hugged me. "Ally. I'm so sorry I doubted you. I thought you would leave me forever. But I guess I was wrong and I'm so happy I was wrong." He whispered.

"Well. I guess I'm happy we were both wrong too." I said hugging back.

And I'm glad we were or else who knows what would have happened anyway.


End file.
